The Love Life of a Pokemon Master
by AnimeChica93
Summary: Ash & Misty are reunited after being apart for 5 yrs. What makes things interesting is that the day when Misty left, just happened to be her birthday. Now 5 yrs later Ash gets a surprise by being told that Misty will be celebrating her birthday in his own home, with old friends and rivals throughout his journey. Will their love renew through the time that Misty's there? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Some very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language and mild sexuality, viewer discretion is advised. Always wanted to say that lol.

**Ash: 19**

**Chapter 1**

Ash was sitting in his room in Pallet Town looking through his childhood memories that were hanging on his wall, in groups of photos.*

Ash: Man, I miss my childhood, they were good times.

Pikachu: Pika pi. Pikachu. *Yea I agree with you bro, they were awesome.*

Pikachu was also sitting beside Ash on his bed, remembering the good old days.*

It was then that Ash stopped at one particular picture, which he got up and took it back to his bed so Pikachu can see.

Ash: I miss this one the most.

Pika: Pika? *What?*

Ash showed Pikachu a picture of him and Misty laughing and holding up ice-cream cones towards the camera in their party clothes. The picture was taken way back when he visited Maiden's Peak, when he spent the night alone with Misty, just having a blast, while Brock was obsessing over a dead girl.

After a few minutes remembering a few hazy memories of him and Misty, he stroked Misty's picture just once, before a teardrop spilled on the picture.

Pikachu: Pika pi? *Dude, you okay?*

Ash: Yea Pikachu I'm fine, I just really miss her that's all.

Pikachu: Pika chu? *How long is it now?*

Ash: It's almost 5 years tomorrow, that I haven't seen her Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pichu? *Why tomorrow?*

Ash: Tomorrow is the day when she left towards taking over the Cerulean Gym. And is also the day when I saw her the last time.

Ash got up and put the picture back at the wall. Then he went downstairs to the kitchen to find his mother cooking dinner as always.

Ash: Hey mom.

Delia: Hey hunny, I'm making dinner want to help?

Ash: Um, isn't Mr. Mime helping you?

Delia: Mr. Mime is outside at the backyard, preparing for tomorrow.

Ash: _Uh, what? _For what?

Delia: Don't you know what tomorrow is?

Ash: It's just another normal day tomorrow mom.

Delia now stopped cooking dinner and came around to Ash, who as usual was as clueless as ever.

Delia: Ash, you didn't forget about your friend's birthday tomorrow did you?

Ash: _Say what?!_ Whose?

Delia: Ash, how can you forget your closest girl friend's birthday?

Ash: _Whoa girlfriend!? Since when do I have a girlfriend?_ Mom, I don't have a girlfriend.

Delia: I didn't mean a girlfriend, a meant a girl who just happens to be your friend.

Ash: _Oh. Wait, but then who? The only girls that my mom knows are Misty and May. _

Delia: Ash? You in there?

Ash: Yea, sorry. But which one are you talking about mom.

Delia: Oh what was her name again? Misery, Missy….

Ash: Misty?! You're telling me that it's Misty's birthday tomorrow? _What the hell?_

Delia: Oh right, that's her name. But yes Ash, it's Misty's birthday tomorrow. Which she should be arriving here soon, so go get ready.

Ash: What! She's coming here now? Why didn't you tell me this before mom!?

Delia: I thought you knew it was her birthday tomorrow Ash.

Ash: _Oh my god, how can she be coming here now? After 5 long years being apart, she just comes here without warning because it's her birthday?_ _What the hell did I miss?_

Delia sensing Ash's distress, she heads over to a small closet under the stairs and brings out a small blue box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it.

Ash: What's that?

Delia: It's a present that you will give to Misty from you.

Ash: Um, mom, what exactly did you get her?

Delia: Well first of all, you're welcome. And second of all, I bought something that a girl would definitely like. And if you went out shopping for her, you'd be completely lost and come running to me for help. Let's just say I saved us louds of time.

She hands Ash the present.

Ash: Um, thanks mom. But what exactly did you get her?

Delia: You promise not to say anything about it later?

Ash: Uh yea.

Delia: Well, sometime yesterday, I visited a nearby jewellery store, and found this really pretty thing that caught my eye. *Eyes widening* Does she like blue?

Ash: _Blue? How the hell am I supposed to know? Well she does like water, so..._ Yea I think so.

Delia: Good because it is a very pretty blue.

Ash: Yea but what is it?

Delia: It's a necklace, or more like a pendant. *She paused for a few seconds* It's a blue crystalized heart.

Ash: *face reddening* _A heart? This can't be happening, this can't be happening…_

Delia: Ash, you okay?

Ash: Why did it have to be a heart mom, wasn't there something else?

Delia: Relax sweetie, I know she'll like it.

Ash: But mom, I don't want her to assume anything when I give her this!

Ash stared at the present in horror, suddenly remembering Misty's mallet. Yup one of the many charms of Misty, not that Ash would know lol.

Delia: Why don't you go upstairs and hide the gift, and get ready for Misty?

Ash: Mom, what do you mean by get ready?

Delia: When was the last time you saw her?

Ash: Um, I don't know, maybe 5 years ago.

Delia: Maybe 5 years ago? *crossing her arms*

Ash: _Crap._ Yea. I'm pretty sure it was 5 years ago.

Delia looked Ash over and shook her head.

Delia: Do you want to be seen as a respectable man, or well, a slacker?

Ash: A slacker?

Ash looked himself in the nearby mirror and saw what his mom meant. He was a mess.

Ash: I'll be back soon.

He was about to go upstairs, when something reminded him.

Ash: Um, mom. How long is she staying here?

Delia: About a month starting tomorrow, give or take a few days.

Ash: _A month? Why the hell so long?_

Delia: Why are you asking? *calling from the kitchen cupboards*

Ash: Nothing, just wondering.

As he went inside his room and closed the door behind him, Pikachu looked curiously at the blue, pink ribbon wrapped present Ash was holding.

Pikachu: Pika pi? *Hey, what's that?*

Ash: *sighing* A present for Misty.

He placed the present on the desk below his childhood memories.

Pikachu: Pika cha? *Present for Misty, what for?*

Ash: *sitting down on the bed beside his buddy* It's her birthday tomorrow Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika! Chu Pikachu! *Holy cow! She's coming? Awesome!*

Ash looked at Pikachu all excited, and laid back on his bed.

Ash: At least one of us is excited.

A small electric shock went to Ash.

Ash: Hey what was that for?

Pikachu: Chu Pikachu chu Pikacha! *You of all people should be excited to see her, that's why!*

Ash: I'm more nervous than excited to see her Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika? *Why?*

Ash turned himself on his side facing away from Pikachu, and from the present.

Ash: Cause I don't know if I'll be the same again when she sees that present.

Pikachu: Chu? *What's in it?*

Ash: A blue crystallized heart necklace.

Pikachu: Pi. *Oh.*

As Ash thought of ways to give her the present without getting hit by that mallet of Misty's, Pikachu had only one thing in mind, which he kept to himself.

Pikachu: _I think he's in love with his best friend._

Author's note:

Not bad eh? To be honest, this was my very first fan fic that I ever wrote (just found it buried in my computer files lol), and if you like it, then stay tuned for the next chapter, hopefully it'll get even better! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Some very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language and mild sexuality, viewer discretion is advised. Always wanted to say that lol.

**Ash:19 Misty:21**

**Chapter 2**

As Ash terrorized his closet for some actual good clothing, he heard a doorbell downstairs go off.

Ding Dong

Ash: Crap, that's her.

He quickly picked out his favorite black shirt, and favorite black pants, (in which in respect did actually complete the tall dark look for him) and combed up his hair, just to make sure it wasn't at all that messy. Stood there for a minute, checked under his arms, and took out some deodorant. What? Teenage boys do need deodorant you know?

Pikachu: Cha, Pikachu. *Wow, your actually trying to look, and smell your best.*

Ash: Shush Pikachu.

Pikachu laughed.

He heard ecstatic welcoming downstairs.

Delia: Wow, hunny you look so beautiful! You're all grown up!

Familiar Girl: Thank you Mrs. Ketchum and it's a pleasure to see you again.

Ash: Huh, she sounds different Pikachu.

Pikachu stopped his laughter, for now.

Pikachu: Chu Pikachu. *Hey man, don't back out now.*

Ash: Pikachu you know I don't back out.

Pikachu: Cha Pikachu! *Then stop being a dork, and go say hi to your girlfriend!*

Ash gave Pikachu an exasperated look.

Ash: She's not my girlfriend Pikachu.

Pikachu: Cha, Pika! *Then you don't mind if I steal her do you?*

Pikachu runs off Ash's bed and runs downstairs to meet an old friend.

Familiar Girl: Hey Pikachu long time!

Pikachu: Pika! *You have no idea.*

Ash couldn't help but shake his head in defeat.

Ash: _If I didn't know better I bet Pikachu is in Misty's arms right now._

He felt a little jealous of Pikachu for a split second.

Ash: _Why the hell am I jealous of my own Pokémon? That's just weird._

Delia: Oh, you must be tired from your trip, please make yourself at home.

Familiar Girl: Oh I am, but I have a few bags I need to bring up.

Delia: Oh, don't bother with that. In this house all the men do the heavy lifting.

Familiar Girl: Oh, but it's not that heavy Mrs. Ketchum, I can just…

Delia: Don't bother; Ash will get it for you.

Ash: _Like I would for her._

Delia: Ash come down and help your friend out!

Ash: Coming! _Ugh I so don't want to do this._

As Ash heads downstairs, he stops at the middle step of the staircase and stared down his best friend. He couldn't get over of how grown up she was. She was tall, slim, her orange hair was loose down her back, and she was definitely not scrawny anymore. But the best part of it all, was her eyes. Her bluish green eyes stared him down with just as much as intensity as he was staring her down. He could probably guess why she was staring. He definitely had a muscled up athletic body going for him. Thanks to the daily workouts he's been doing. And he could swear that his hair had gone a few shades darker, then the last time he saw Misty. If that was even possible. But it was definitely pitch black now.

Ash: Hey Mist. Long time.

Misty: Hey Ash. It's been too long.

Delia: Ash, would you be as kind as to get her bags inside?

Ash: Uh, sure. But where would she go?

Delia: Well there is a guest room right in front of yours, if that's okay with you Misty?

Misty: Sure. Thank you Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia: Oh please sweetie, call me Ms. K. It's a lot better.

Misty: If you'd like. Then of course.

Ash: Right, I guess I'll just get your stuff then.

Misty: The car is unlocked, and it's in the trunk. Thanks.

Ash: Right.

As Ash went outside to get Misty's stuff, Misty and Ash's mom sat in the kitchen. Delia tried her best to keep Misty away from the living room and the backyard as much as possible, since well, it was all decorated and everything.

Misty: It feels weird to be back at Pallet Town and even weirder to see Ash as well.

Delia: Was it weird to see me too?

Misty: Oh, no. I just meant of how grown up he is.

Delia: Oh yes, my baby is definitely growing up into a young man. *a little sadly*

Misty: He changed a lot, since the last time I saw him.

Delia: In what way?

Misty: Well, he's definitely taller, well taller than me.

Delia: Yea, and me too.

Misty: *smiling* Yea. And he's, well, he's a lot muscular now. *blushing*

Delia: *smiling* Yes, well that's because he's been working out every day.

Misty: In what way?

Delia: Oh you know, training his Pokémon, or more like they're training him. Isn't that right Pikachu?

Pikachu who was still in Misty's arms, responded happily.

Pikachu: Pikachu! *damn straight we are!*

They both laughed.

At that moment Ash came back with a rolling suitcase (which was pretty medium sized) and a handbag, into the kitchen.

Ash: Should I bring these upstairs?

Delia: Yes, actually you should. And, well it is getting dark now. I think it would be best just to call it a night.

Misty: I agree, I do need some sleep.

Ash: Alright then, good night guys. *starts to leave*

Delia: Actually, Ash would you mind to show Misty her room? Besides I have to finish up here, so you two go on ahead.

Ash: _Crap, I honestly don't wanna talk to her right now._

Misty: Ash, shall we? *pointing upstairs*

Pikachu jumped off Misty, and ran upstairs ahead of them.

Ash: Alright let's go.

As he led the way upstairs, caring Misty's stuff, he still couldn't get over how much she changed. The only question remains, did her mallet habit changed with her? When Ash stopped in front of Misty's room, he opened the door, and placed her stuff beside her bed, and faced her inside her room.

Ash: Mist, it's great to see you again.

Misty: Ash, we seriously need to catch up. Like what happened lately?

Ash: What do you mean?

Misty: Well with the whole training thing. You usually trained like this before a tournament or something. What's going on?

Ash: *smiled slyly at her* What? You don't like my muscles?

Misty: That's not what I meant. *slightly blushing, trying to hide it from him.*

Ash: Don't worry okay? Everything is fine. Believe me if something is up, you'll know.

Misty: *brief silence* Will I be the first or the last one to know Ash?

Ash: _Crap. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I don't wanna lie to her either. _You'll be the first.

Misty: *instantly smiling at him.* Oh thank you Ash!

She hugged him, and accidentally causing them both to fall backwards on the bed. Misty on top.

Ash: _Holy crap. She's even better looking up close._

Misty: _Oh my god, I can't believe this just happened, but well, he is even cuter now._

They laid there for what seemed like hours just staring into each others' eyes. If it weren't for Pikachu, they would end up like that the whole night.

Pikachu: Pika cha? *Uh, what are you guys doing?*

Ash lets go of Misty, so she could get up.

Ash: Nothing Pikachu. *flaming cheeks*

Misty: Ash, I'm actually pretty tired, do you mind? *pointing to the bed with a flushed face.*

Ash: Oh right, yea. Sorry.

Misty: It's okay.

As Misty was preparing the bed, Ash got this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Ash: _What the hell is going on with me?_

He knew if he stayed, the feeling would get stronger.

Ash: Good night Mist, I'll see you tomorrow.

Misty: *looking up at him* Yea, see you tomorrow.

As he left her room, he called Pikachu, closed the door behind him and entered his room. He didn't bother to change, he was too exhausted. As he closed his eyes, he knew that things couldn't get even more awkward then they have now.

Meanwhile, Pikachu could just look at Ash and shake his head.

Pikachu: _He is such a chicken, why won't he admit that he likes her? Ugh, looks like Super Pikachu is called to save the day!_

Author's note:

LOOOOL XD Geez, Ash and Misty sure got off on an awkward foot eh?

Aren't you curious what Pikachu has in store for them? I AM XD

Stay tuned for the next chapter, because the story had just begun. LOL :P


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Some very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language and mild sexuality, viewer discretion is advised. Always wanted to say that lol.

**Ash:19 Misty:21 Brock:21 Suzy:21 Gary:19 May:17 Drew:18 Dawn:17 Paul:18**

**Chapter 3**

It's Misty's birthday, which naturally meant that Ash had slept in. What else do you expect?

Pikachu had to wake up Ash with a shock, since it was pretty close for noon to come.

Ash: Waah! Pikachu what was that for?!

Pikachu: Pichu! Pikachu! *Dude it's almost 12 in the afternoon!*

Ash: *a little confused* Yea so?

Pikachu shocked him again.

Pikachu: Picha Chu Pikachu! *Don't tell me you forgot about Misty's birthday?!*

Ash: *blinked a few times* Crap! I totally forgot!

Pikachu slapped himself in the face.

Ash rushed out of his room to the bathroom, to take a shower, he was unaware that a certain someone was already there in a towel around herself and a towel around her hair.

Misty: Ah! Ash what are you doing? *hugging herself tighter*

Ash turned bright red, but didn't bother to look away, he was too busy staring.

Misty of course blushed.

Misty: Ash if you need to go, you could have just knocked you know.

Ash got flustered.

Ash: I, well, yea, um, sure. *left the washroom and closed the door behind him*

Ash and Misty: _Oh my god._

Of course those three words had different meaning to both of them.

About half hour later, Misty came out with wet hair, and a tank top and mini shorts, just when Ash was about to bump into her, yet again.

Misty: We got to stop meeting like this Ash.

Ash: Yea, sorry.

She gave him a sly smile and walked past him into her room. But the smell she left behind made him drool unexpectedly.

Ash: *snapping out of it.* _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Ash sure did take his time in the shower, but when he came out, (fully clothed) he noticed that Misty was missing.

He came downstairs to find his mother, Mr. Mime, as well as Brock, helping out in the living room, preparing the tables and food.

Ash: Brock? When did you get here?

Brock: *looking up at Ash* Oh hey, I came by a few hours ago. F.Y.I, I was invited you know.

Ash: Uh, right.

Ash looked around in hopes to find the birthday girl.

Ash: Hey did you guys know where Misty went?

Delia: *stopping to look at him* Oh right she left about a half an hour ago to go shopping, with another girl who came with Brock. What was her name again?

*Asking Brock.*

Brock: *still decorating* It was May.

Ash: May? How did she get here?

Brock: I kinda bumped into her, on the way to your house.

Delia: Wasn't she with another boy, didn't he have green hair?

Ash:_ Green hair? Wait a minute. Drew is here too?! _*Ash mentally kicked himself for sleeping in too long.* _Sleep in and you miss all the action._ Where is he?

Brock: He's out in the backyard helping Mr. Mime out.

Ash went straight to the backyard to indeed find Drew setting up silver ware, while Mr. Mime was hanging up decorations.

The backyard looked more like it came out of a dream. The lights hung above the ground attached from the house's roof to the nearby trees, like twinkling stars. The four sets of tables were covered in white draping. At each table there were four white chairs. Except one table was seated for six people.

Ash: Wow. This place looks great.

Drew: *looked up to see Ash staring away.* Hey Ash, long time.

Ash: Yea Drew, it's been a while.

They shook hands.

Ash: So I heard you came with May.

Drew: *blushed a bit* Yea, I was until Brock showed up. *He laughed* Or more like until the birthday girl showed up.

Ash: Oh right.

Drew: So are you two really close or something?

Ash: *blushing, with a failed attempt to hide it.* We're best friends Drew.

Drew of course wasn't fooled. Since he was in a relationship of his own. And take a wild guess who. ;)

Drew: Uh-ha.

Ash: *getting annoyed* What is that supposed to mean?

Drew: *wiping his bangs* Tell me Ash, what did you get for her birthday?

Ash: *immediately turned red* It's not important, and it's none of your business.

Drew: _Just like I thought. He hasn't even changed._ *eyes still closed* Well, I will see it when it's time to open the presents.

Ash: *still red* Dude, don't piss me off, especially today. I don't want to ruin anything for her or anybody else, alright? And besides you won't get to see it anyways.

Drew: *looked up slyly at Ash, even though he knew where Ash was getting at.* Oh? And why not?

Ash: Because I want to give it to her in private, that's why.

Drew: _Huh, so he does like her. Or he's just embarrassed to face the imminent teasing._

Ash: What are you smiling at?

Drew: Oh, nothing. But do you mind helping us out though?

Ash: Sure. *glad to change the subject.*

Everybody worked until the evening, up until 8:30pm. In those hours a few more people have arrived. Suzy the breeder from Scissor Street came for the party. Of course when she arrived, there was nonstop flirting from Brock. What else do you expect? A bit later after that, Dawn and Paul arrived in unison. Even though it was clear that Ash wasn't happy that a rival of his, was in his house. About an hour after that, Professor Oak, Tracy and Gary also have arrived, giving Ash mixed feelings about this situation. He was happy to see the Prof. and Tracy again, but he wasn't really ecstatic about the part where two of his rivals were in his house now. About two hours later Misty's three sisters, Daisy, Lilly and Violet, along with their boyfriends also came for the party. Well duh they would be there; they are Misty's sisters after all. This explained to Ash the six seated table. Everybody who was there, obviously came with presents all dressed up, and even helped to finish the decorating, (well most of them anyways) until Mrs. Ketchum yelled.

Delia: Everybody hide! She's here!

Everybody hid to the best of their ability.

Delia: Ash! Go answer the door! And don't say a word!

Ash: *hesitated for a bit* What's my cue?

Delia: Tell her you want to show her something, or tell her you have a surprise to show her. Go!

Ash went out of hiding, and came to stand near the door, waiting for the knock, and listening to the conversation at the other side.

May: But Misty, you have to admit that guy so did look like Ash.

Misty: Maybe he did, but that was where the resemblance stopped.

May: Aw c'mon he was so cute!

Misty: May, don't you already have a boyfriend?

May: Maybe, but I still get to look at cute guys. And besides Ash is way beyond cute, right Misty?

There was a brief pause.

May: Was that a blush? Oh my god, you actually like him?!

Misty: May, I…

May: Oh my gosh, you two would look so cute together!

Misty sighed and knocked on the door.

Ash waited for a few seconds to make them think that he wasn't at the other side of the door, eavesdropping on them.

When he opened the door, he tried his hardest to act normal. But what Misty was wearing it wasn't really helping. Her hair was down but all curled up in a cute way. And she wore a blue dress that stopped right above her ankles, but had slits up to her thighs at both sides.

Ash: Uh, hey, have fun?

Misty: Yea. *smiling awkwardly back at him*

May: Doesn't she look pretty? I even helped to pick out the dress.

Ash looked over to May. She wore a green dress similar to Misty's and her hair was straight. She was pretty, but to Ash, she wasn't as pretty as Misty was.

Ash: Hey May, it's been a while.

May: Yea too long! So are we gonna go in?

Ash: But why did you guys dress up though? *Tried yet again to be normal.*

May: Well it is her birthday, so she decided to dress up, and well, I couldn't resist either.

Ash: Oh, okay. *Ash couldn't hold it off any longer, so he stepped aside, but not until he had something to say to Misty.* Hey, Mist?

Misty: Yea Ash?

Ash: *smiling at her widely, and spoke a little too loudly* I have a surprise for you.

Misty: Oh?

Everybody at that moment, jumped out of their hiding places, and yelled one big "SURPRISE!" making Misty cry out of joy, and as she turned towards Ash, she couldn't help but to squeeze him tightly.

Ash: Happy Birthday Mist. You deserve it.

Oh she will Ash, she will. :P


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Some very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language and mild sexuality, viewer discretion is advised. Always wanted to say that lol.

**Ash:19 Misty:21 Brock:21 Suzy:21 Gary:19 May:17 Drew:18 Dawn:17 Paul:18**

**Chapter 4**

As the surprise birthday party went underway for Misty, Ash couldn't help but not look away from the girl who used to hit him with a mallet for anything he would say, to the beautiful girl she had grown up to become. Who was now walking around giving hugs to everyone along with the "thank you"s.

Ash: _Why is it that every time when she's around, I have this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach? Ugh, this is driving me crazy._

Gary: Hey Ashy-boy having a good time? *now coming up to him with one big grin.*

Ash: Yea, kinda why?

Gary: *shrugging* Meh, just wondering.

Gary watched Ash and noticed that he was still staring after Misty, with this weird look in his eyes. And as he looked from Ash to Misty (who was now hugging her sisters and being introduced to their boyfriends) and back to Ash, he had a very close idea of what is going on between them. Which, being Gary, knew a way to get Ash to admit it, one way or another.

Gary: Hey Ash, can I ask you something?

Ash: *taking his attention of Misty* Yea Gary?

Gary: Did you ever get this weird feeling at the pit of your stomach that you could never tell what it is?

Ash: *who had Gary's now full attention* What? You too?

Gary: *smiling slightly* But did you ever get that feeling?

Ash: Yea, a lot lately, actually. It's usually when Misty is around, but I just don't know what that's about.

Gary: *smiling widely* Well, I know what that feeling is called.

Ash: Really? What? _Finally I can now understand what's been going on with me._

Gary came around to Ash's side, and close enough to whisper in his ear.

Gary: It's called love Ash. *and walks away to join the rest of the crowd laughing.*

Ash, who was now dumbstruck, just stood there with his mouth wide open.

Ash: _Love? That can't be it. I can't be in love with Misty, can I? No, this can't be happening. She's my best friend. Sure I like her, but not like that. Ugh, Gary always _

_ messes with my head. It has to be a game he's playing. Yea that's it; he's just playing a game._

Suddenly Mrs. Ketchum gets everybody's attention as she stands in front of the entrance to the backyard, whose windows were all covered up with draping.

Delia: Ahem! Can I have everybody's attention?

Everybody moved closer just enough to see Delia, including Ash.

Delia: As you all can tell, it's pretty crowded and a little squishy in this tiny living room. And I know for a fact that tonight is a warm and beautiful night outside

tonight. It will be such a shame to waste such a night; so, we're moving the party to the backyard!

A chorus of cheers came from the gathering of friends.

At that, Delia opened the door and moved aside, to let everybody outside towards the beautifully decorated back yard. When everybody was outside, Misty and Ash were the only ones left inside.

Ash: Misty!

Misty: *turning to face him* Yea Ash?

Ash: Just, well, can you promise me something before you go join everybody else?

Misty: Sure, what is it?

Ash: _Don't be nervous._ When it's time to open the presents, do you mind if I give you mine later tonight, and not at the party?

Misty: Uh, sure I guess.

Ash: *smiling at her* Great, well shall we? *pointing towards the backyard*

Misty giggled and stepped outside to the backyard, and joined the mesmerized group of friends staring at the sight before them.

As May went towards the tables, she noticed something and told the rest of the guests.

May: Hey guys, there are names on the tables!

Naturally everybody temporarily forgot about the decorations, and were too busy trying to find their names.

Ash noticed that he was seated at the same table as Brock, Suzy, and Misty. Of course her name-tag was all decorated. But what got Ash a little worked up, is that, he was seated right beside Misty. On the other side of the table were Brock and Lucy.

Ash: _You got to be kidding me. I don't want people to assume anything._

As everybody took their respective seats, willingly or not (lol), all attention was diverted to Mrs. Ketchum holding a glass of something that looked like wine, and was standing at the front of the dance floor, ready for a toast.

Ash looked at his own glass and, noticed that it was champagne. He tried to smell it if it was real champagne, but he soon realized it was the non-alcoholic ones.

Ash: _Huh, figures._

Delia: I just like to say a small toast, before we all go have fun and one too many drinks…

Everybody giggled.

Delia: I just like you all to raise your glasses for the birthday girl. Misty, may your birthday bring you nothing but happiness, and may all your wishes come true.

Cheers!

Everybody: *raised their respective glasses towards Misty* Cheers!

Misty turned around and said thank you to everybody else. When everyone was drinking sips, she turned back to her table, and as if on instinct, looked up at Ash. Who in return took his own sip, but not before he winked at her.

She blushed, looked away from him and took her own sip.

Ash: _Huh, does that mean she likes me, or was she just embarrassed?_

Soon after that, the music started, controlled by Gary. (What? He's only playing the music, and not planning anything towards Ash what so ever, nope nothing like that at all. :P) And the party began. Misty's sisters and their boyfriends were the first to hit the dance floor. Soon after that, May grabbed Misty and Dawn, and dragged them to the dance floor. Suzy joined them soon after without Brock. Paul went to Gary. (Probably interested in his pick of music for the night?) Brock went to the snack table, not trying to bother Suzy at all. (Huh, that's strange.) Prof. Oak and Delia were drinking wine at their own table, laughing and talking. Drew came up to Ash.

Drew: Hey Ash.

Ash: Hey.

Drew sat down across from Ash.

Drew: So you're not going to join them? *motioning to the dance floor*

Ash laughed.

Ash: I'm not that drunk Drew.

Drew laughed

Drew: Guess not.

May came back after a while to Drew and Ash, and sat down beside Drew, exhausted.

May: Oh my gosh, my feet are killing me!

Drew: Looks like you had fun. *Smiling at her sweetly*

May: Seriously, Misty has some crazy energy to dance like that. Look at her! She's still going!

Ash didn't know how much time passed. All he did was walk back and forth from the snack table and back, all while occasionally steeling a glance towards the birthday girl.

He knew he had to leave, to at least refresh his mind. So he got up to leave.

Brock: Where are you going Ash? *now back at the table eating*

Ash: I need to go for a walk, I'll be back soon.

Suzy: Kay, just don't go too long, you don't want to miss the cake. *Leaning against Brock a little drunk.*

Ash: I won't. *Suddenly remembering something* Hey, do you guys know when the presents are gonna be opened?

Suzy: After the cake.

Ash: Right.

He walked away from the party, to his mother's garden, until everybody was completely out of view. (He did have a pretty big backyard.) About half hour later, just thinking to himself, Misty showed up.

Misty: Oh there you are! I was looking all over for you! *she almost tripped*

Ash: Misty, are you drunk?

Misty: *pretending to be shocked* Why would you accuse me of that Ash Ketchup!?

Ash:_ Ketchup? Yep she's drunk. This kinda explains Pikachu's weird liking to ketchup. Oh whatever. _*Looks at Misty, while now resting on a nearby tree, beside

Ash.* _Well, drunk or not, she is still pretty cute. _*A few seconds later he mentally kicked himself of even thinking of that.* _Ash get a hold of yourself!_

Misty came up to him pretty close, and looked up at the night sky.

Misty: It is beautiful tonight.

Ash: Not as beautiful as you are. _Damn it! That came out by accident. I just hope she's not gonna hit me with her mallet. Then again, she might not remember it _

_ tomorrow, sober. _

Misty looked down from the sky to the dance floor, then to Ash.

Misty: You know, I still didn't get a chance to dance with you tonight Ash.

As if on cue, a slow romantic song came on. Ash blushed, but Misty was already in his arms dancing with him.

Their faces were so close together, that they ended up staring into each others' eyes. Unknown to them, Pikachu came around and found them dancing together very closely.

Pikachu: _This is it Pikachu! Now or never. It's Super Pikachu Time!_

Pikachu slowly crept up behind Misty and waited for the right time. As the slow song came to its ending, Pikachu pushed Misty carefully in the right angle. Instead of her falling down, and Ash catching her, she fell on his lips. Pikachu satisfied with his work, looked back at the two of them, before he left to the party, and found them still stuck in that position. Pikachu sighed and pushed Misty even more. This time there was movement. Pikachu knew that this was his cue to leave. Right before he left, he looked back to his accomplishment, and found that they were in a passionate kiss. Pikachu smiled and came back to the party.

Ash: _Oh wow. This is just so unreal._

Misty: _Damns._ *Still a little drunk*

While they were kissing, Gary looking for Ash, found them, and smiled widely.


	5. Chapter 5

** The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Some very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language and mild sexuality, viewer discretion is advised. Always wanted to say that lol.

**Ash:19 Misty:21 Brock:21 Lucy:21 Gary:19 May:17 Drew:18 Dawn:17 Paul:18**

**Chapter 5**

As Gary looked at the two young lovebirds (even though one was drunk lol) he decided to move the party up to the next stage. He came back to his DJ area where there was a microphone on a small stand beside the equipment. He looked around at the rest of the party and noticed that the Professor, Delia and the Sensational Sisters and their boyfriends, were either tipsy, or just plain drunk. He then decided to walk over to Delia to ask her a question that was a part of his little plan that was cooking up in his head.

Gary: Um, excuse me Mrs. Ketchum, but do you know when the cake will be here?

Delia: Huh? *trying to drag her attention from the Prof. to Gary, unsuccessfully*

Gary: Do you know when the cake will be here? *getting a little annoyed*

Delia: Cake? What cake? *Suddenly realizing what he meant* Oh my goodness! I completely forgot! *and runs off towards the inside of the house.*

Prof. Oak: What did you do that for? *asked a little drunkenly*

Gary: *sighing* Grandpa I think you should slow down on the drinking. Don't you think?

Prof. Oak: Oh, psh. I'll slow don untils you gro*hiccup* up *placing a hand on Gary's shoulder* my grandson, you shud *hiccup* try this wine. *holding up his

glass, spilling a little.*

Gary: *sighing loudly* Sorry grandpa, but I have something to do. *and walks away towards his equipment.* _I swear, it gets worse with old age. _

As Gary went back to his equipment, he decided to take another peek; at the little love scene he last saw that was going on behind a very big bush (that you could practically hide yourself standing behind it) and a very tall pine tree.

When he approached it, he heard giggling.

Misty: Ash, let me go, I have to get back to the party! *giggling and trying to push Ash out of the way*

Ash: *now a little drunk himself (take a wild guess from what lol)* Aw, c'mon Mist! The party can wait! *pulling her back to him*

Misty now in Ash's arms, looked up at him smiling sweetly.

Misty: Ash, if I don't get back to the party, then they will come looking for me. *blushing* What do you think they would say when they see us like this?

Instantly Ash snapped out of it.

Ash: Oh, you're right, sorry. *blushing and letting her go*

The moment when he let her go, he saw Gary spying on them.

Ash: _Crap._

When Gary realized that he's been spotted, he quickly ran back to his equipment, with a big smile on his face.

Ash: _Great, now I'll get teased on. Great, just my luck._

The moment when Gary reached his DJ equipment, he saw Delia coming out of the house with a very large double layered chocolate cake that had two lit numbered candles sitting on top of the cake.

As she approached Misty's table slowly, Gary spoke into the microphone.

Gary: Listen up everyone, it's time to whish the birthday girl happy birthday, this time cake style!

Meanwhile back behind the bush, the announcement caught Misty's attention.

Misty: Crap! I gotta go! C'mon Ash! *she ran towards the party, almost tripping over herself a few times.*

Ash: Happy birthday Misty. *he said silently to himself_* I think Gary of all people was right about what I felt, but will she feel the same way tomorrow? I doubt it._

He thought to himself sadly now realizing the bittersweet truth.

As Ash walked over to his table, he saw everybody that was invited to the party. The three sisters were hugging Misty, May and Dawn on both sides of Misty, Drew standing beside May smiling, and Paul standing a little out of the group, but not too far from Dawn. Delia was standing on the other side of the table across from Misty with a big smile on her face, while the Professor was standing beside Delia and smiling sluggishly. Brock, along with the three sisters' boyfriends, was standing behind the group. And Misty was sitting down on her chair, with the chocolate cake in front of her, looking at the candles displaying 21.

When Ash got to the group they started singing the happy birthday song. All while Ash was standing not too far from his mother and the Professor just smiling. When the time came to blow out the candles, Misty looked up at Ash slightly, trying not to make it too obvious, smiled slyly to him, and blew out the candles.

Ash: _Wait, what? _*too shocked to smile*

Everybody cheered and congratulated the birthday girl before heading back to their seats. As Brock helped to distribute the pieces of cake to everyone, Ash didn't know what to do. He was stuck between sitting beside Misty and pretend like nothing happened, to coming up to Misty and ask her what that whole little smiling thing was about. Luckily his shyness won, and he just silently sat down at his seat, not trying to look at her, unsuccessfully.

It took a while for things to settle down so the presents could be opened. Mainly it was due to Gary who took the last bit of his cake and threw it at Ash. That instantly started a cake fight with everyone at the party. The only person, who came out of it clean, was Delia. Who was hiding under her table. Even the Professor was targeted by Ash and Gary. But the person, who was totally a cake mess, was Misty. Everyone involved with the party took their aim at Misty, mainly because of her title of being the birthday girl. Even Paul threw a handful at Misty, but not before he threw a handful at Dawn. In which in return she threw some back at Paul. That also was the start of coupling cake wars. But of course, Ash was the one who got the best of Misty; He took a big piece from the cake and shoved it into Misty's face with a surprise. She instantly brought out her mallet and chased Ash around the backyard.

Misty: Ash, I'm gonna get you for this! *running with her mallet*

Ash: Not today you won't! *running away and laughing at Misty*

Huh, doesn't that make you think that Ash has a big crush on Misty? With the big piece of cake he had to squish into her face and being a coupling cake war and all? Seems a little obvious don't you think?

About half hour of fooling around it was time to open the presents.

Ash, now still trying to hide from Misty and washing off the cake mess, in his kitchen, looked down at his watch. It was half past 12 midnight.

Ash: _Wow, it's been a long night, and yet it doesn't feel like it. Huh, I wonder where Pikachu is. _

Ash decided to look upstairs in his room, in hopes to find his little buddy.

As he opened his door, sure enough he saw Pikachu sleeping on his bed, with chocolate smeared across it's face.

Ash smiled, took a clean tissue and wiped it off Pikachu.

Pikachu woke up with being disturbed from his sleep.

Pikachu: Pika? *Ash?*

Ash: Yea, it's me Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at the tissue.

Pikachu: Pika pi? *What are you doing?*

Ash: Just wiping off the chocolate decorating your mouth Pikachu. *smiling*

Pikachu: *blushed* Pika chu *I can do that myself*

Ash gave Pikachu the tissue.

Ash sat down at his desk that was set before a window looking out to the backyard. He saw that everyone was gathered near the DJ area, all sitting or standing around Misty laughing, smiling and talking. As Misty sat on a big white chair, opening presents with a big genuine smile.

Pikachu: Pika pi? *Hey man, you okay?*

Ash: Yea, I guess.

Pikachu came around to Ash's side and looked out the window.

Pikachu: Chu Pikachu? *Don't you have a present for Misty?*

Ash: *looked down at Pikachu* You know I do, you've seen it.

Pikachu: *looking up at Ash* Chu Pikachu? *Then why aren't you down there?*

Ash: Do you remember what I said was in the gift box?

Pikachu: Chu cha Pikacha? *It's the blue heart pendant necklace, right?*

Ash: Exactly, and that is why I'm not down there right now Pikachu.

Pikachu: Chu cha Pikachu. *I still don't get it man.*

Ash: *sighing* If I give her that present in front of everyone, I won't hear the end of it Pikachu.

Pikachu: Cha? Pikachu? *So? Don't you like her?*

Ash wasn't one hundred percent sure on that one. He knew that he liked her as a friend, or more like a best friend. Yet at the same time he can't deny those butterfly feelings he got at the pit of his stomach whenever Misty is around. Gary said that's what love feels like, but his head is trying to deny it anyway possible, at the same time his heart knows that Gary is right. So what should he do? Go down there and give her the present not caring what people thought, or would he just play it safe for now?

While he was silently debating on his little dilemma, he noticed that the present opening event has past, and Gary as the DJ, turned on the music for the rest of the night, or until everyone went home.

Ash_: Yes, maybe they would forget me skipping that? _*He thought excitedly*

He looked down once more and saw that Misty's three sisters were dancing on the dance floor with their boyfriends. Brock was also dancing with Lucy. (He couldn't tell which one was more drunk, lol) May and Drew were dancing their own little private dance on the dance floor, not too far from the rest of the crowd. Paul and Dawn were chowing down the rest of the cake at their own table, in a flirty way. (If you thought that they were feeding each other the cake, then yes lol) Professor Oak and Delia were laughing and eating at their own table. And Gary was being the DJ. But where was Misty?

Suddenly he heard someone was coming up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Ash: Misty? *he said out loud*

The door to his room opened, and Misty came in with a big red bag, full of opened presents.

Misty: Ash? *looking around the room to find him* Oh there you are! I was looking all over for you! *coming towards him and leaving the bag on the floor,

almost tripping.*

Ash: Hey, you still drunk? *asking half-jokingly*

Misty: Nah! I'm as sober as a Horsea! *flailing her arms around*

Ash: _I really doubt that._ *He watched her sitting down on his bed, with a big childish smile on her face.*

Misty: So Ash Ketchum, *she said stretching on his bed.* do you have a present for me?

Ash: _Ah, crap._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. Some very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language and mild sexuality, viewer discretion is advised. Always wanted to say that lol.

**Ash:19 Misty:21**

**Chapter 6**

Misty: Well Ash? *smiling childlike*

Ash: Well, you see, um, I really don't have one for you Mist. *he said sadly trying to fool her.*

Misty sighed, and sat upright on his bed. She then looked sideways towards his desk and shook her head.

Ash: What? *asking nervously*

Misty: Oh Ash, Ash. *she got up towards his desk, turned around, and held a blue box wrapped with a pink ribbon.*

Ash: _CRAP! I totally forgot about that! _*mentally kicking himself for not hiding it when he got it in the first place.*

Misty: So Ash, who was this pretty little present for, that just happens to be on your desk?

*smiling thinking she had him.*

Ash_: I can't tell her! I have to get out of this! _Well, um, you see, it's my mom's birthday soon, so I was saving that for her. _Hey, that actually convinced me. _

Misty: Oh. *putting the present down on his desk sadly, and starting to leave his room, trying to get him to fess up.*

Ash couldn't let her leave like that all sad, on her birthday.

Ash: Um, Misty?

Misty stopped, facing his door, and smiled slyly.

Misty: Yeah, Ash? *turning towards him, but losing the sly smile.*

Ash: *taking in a deep breath.* Look, since it's your birthday and all, why don't we have a small party here, just the two of us? *smiling sweetly to her*

Misty was getting suspicious.

Misty: What do you mean Ash?

Ash: Well close the door and I'll show you. *smiling slyly*

She did just that. When she turned around she noticed that, his window blinds were closed, and the music on the radio beside his closet, on a small desk, was on.

Misty: Ash, what's going on?

Ash turned towards his closet, took out a brand new wine bottle from below his closet, and two wine glasses that were in a plastic bag beside it, and turned to her all smiling.

Misty's eyes widened.

Misty: Where did you get that?! *coming towards him, forgetting about the gift completely.*

Ash: Well, I was saving this up for a special time, but this can do. *he smiled towards her.*

Misty didn't know what to do, but get all excited over a bottle of wine.

Misty: Open it Ash!

Ash: _Wow she really likes to drink._ Alright if you insist.

He gives her a glass, and placed his own on his bed. And took out a pocket knife to open the top of the wine bottle.

Misty looked at him suspiciously.

Misty: Do I wanna know? *gesturing towards the knife.*

Ash: Nope. *smiling to her.*

He popped up the lid of the wine, causing it to rocket off somewhere in his room. At that, Misty cheered happily like a little girl, and watched her glass, as wine was being poured to the top of her glass. Ash did the same to his. Meanwhile Pikachu was searching Ash's room for the lid off the bottle.

Ash: Happy birthday Mist. *he said sincerely to her, without meaning to.*

Misty: *smiled cheerfully* Thank you Ash.

Ash and Misty: Cheers. *clanging their glasses together.*

While drinking from their glasses Ash and Misty couldn't keep their eyes of off each other. It took a few silent moments for someone to speak up.

Ash: Alright I give, why are you staring at me like that?

Misty: *blushing bright red* I just think you're cute, that's all. *and quickly drank the rest of her glass in one big gulp.*

Ash: _Wait, what? She thinks I'm cute? _*he looked at her suspiciously* Who are you, and what have you done to Misty?

Misty at that, laughed loudly.

Misty: Oh my gosh Ash, I was giving you a compliment, jeez. *punching him on the arm playfully, but still blushing red.*

Ash couldn't let that punch go unchallenged. He also drank the rest of his glass in one big gulp, and tried to grab Misty to restrain her. Of course, she was laughing and running around his room, holding on to everything in her way. It only took a few steps for Ash to feel his head getting dizzy. To him it seemed like his room was swaying back and forth, but he was trying to keep his attention on the birthday girl.

Hm, two drunken young adults in one bedroom just fooling around, doesn't that seem like it's only asking for things to get a little frisky? No, not that kind of frisky, like jeez get your mind out of the gutter people. :P

But indeed, things did start to get a little out of hand, when Ash caught Misty's arm, pulling her towards him. She fell on him hard enough to cause the both of them to fall on his bed backwards. Misty trying to apologize for her "rudeness" (yea, I know) trying to get off him. The moment she came off him, he surprised her by pushing her down on the bed below him, smiling like a little kid who defeated a stronger enemy. Instead of fighting back, Misty just giggled it off.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Pikachu, who was on the other side of the room, spotted the lid of the wine bottle on the floor, on the other side of the bed. Instantly Pikachu jumped on Ash's back to finally catch that annoying lid.

Surprised by the sudden wait on his back, Ash accidentally fell on top of Misty, and accidentally kissed her squarely on the lips.

Wow, does Pikachu really have to do all the work to get them together? Like jeez Ash, man up already. XD

After a few accidental passionate kisses, Ash lifts himself off of Misty, a bit.

Ash: I'm so sorry Mist. I didn't really mean for that to happen.

Misty: *face all flushed* It's fine Ash, I really didn't mind that. *smiling sweetly*

Ash: *smiling back at her* You sure?

Misty: *smiling widely now* Yes, I'm sure.

And to prove it, Misty brought Ash back down towards her, igniting the hidden passion between them

Meanwhile Pikachu finally captured that annoying lid and crept out of Ash's room, silently like a mouse, (yea I know, talk about cliche XD) and held the lid in his mouth and went downstairs to the living room. When Pikachu got there, he saw a shadow of a Pokémon at Ash's front door. So naturally Pikachu opened the door curiously, and putting down the lid on the floor.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the Pokémon at the front door.

Pikachu: Pika pi! Pikachu! *Togettic! It's great to see you man!*

Togettic: Togettic! *You too Pikachu!*

Pikachu: Pikachu, pika pi! *Hey man, come on in!* *motioning for Togettic to enter.*

The two Pokémon made their way to the living room, sitting in front of the fireplace that was mounted against the far wall of the living room.

Pikachu: Pikachu, picha? *Dude it's been a long time, how are you?*

Togettic: Toget tic? *It's been wild, but cool, you?*

Pikachu: Pika pi Pikachu. *Same here man, it's been crazy.*

Pikachu thought of something.

Pikachu: Cha Pikacha? *So what are you doing here Togettic?*

Togettic: Togettic tic, Togettic. *Well I heard that it was my mom's birthday today, I thought that maybe I could visit her.*

Pikachu: Pika. *Oh cool*

Just to clue you in, if you don't already know; when Togettic was still a Togepi, or I should say an egg, when it hatched, the first thing that it saw was Misty smiling down at it. Since it becomes attached to the first living thing it sees, it instantly makes a connection by thinking that living thing is it's mother. So it became attached to Misty, thus ever since then, Togettic thought that Misty was always his mom.

I honestly think that's pretty cute. Hey, if you don't believe me then go watch the episode, that's what really happened people!

Togettic and Pikachu noticed that the people coming in were all laughing, crying, yelling, you name it, in the living room and kitchen from the backyard.

Pikachu: Pika pi, Pikachu? *Do you wanna go upstairs where it's quite Togettic?*

Togettic: Togettic. *Yea, absolutely.*

As the two Pokémon made their way upstairs, they heard soft moaning coming from behind a closed door.

Togettic: Togettic? *What was that?*

Pikachu: *fearing what they might find if they go in that room, tried to distract his friend.* Pi, Pikachu pika picha? *Oh nothing, hey, wanna go talk in that room

down there? It's a lot quieter.* *pointing towards a room at the end of the hallway.*

Togettic: Togettic. *Sure.*

Pikachu: Pika pi. *Cool you lead the way.*

As Togettic went inside the room at the end of the hallway, Pikachu quickly but quietly looked inside the closed room, and confirmed his suspicions. As Pikachu closed the door and went to meet Togettic, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

As Pikachu went inside the room, he found Togettic sitting on top of a desk, facing a window and looked up at the bright stars on the night sky.

Pikachu: Pi, Pikachu? *Hey man, you okay?*

Togettic: Togy, Togettic. *Yea, just wondering that's all, Pikachu.*

Pikachu got up on the desk beside his friend, and also looked up at the night sky.

Pikachu: Pika pi? *Yea, about what?

Togettic: Togy Togettic. *My mom.*

A jolt came over Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika pi? *Why?*

Togettic: Togy tic Togettic. *I just hope she's happy that's all*

Pikachu smiled slyly.

Pikachu: Pi, Pikachu, pika. *Oh, don't worry, she is Togettic, she is*


	7. Chapter 7

The Love life of a Pokémon Master

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Some very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language and mild sexuality, viewer discretion is advised. Always wanted to say that lol.

Ash:19 Misty:21 May:17

**Shout Outs:** Before you guys continue with the story, I'd like to thank all of you for your continued support and reviews …it makes me wanna cry out of joy! :')

AND I wanna give a special shout out to **JcPikachu41** and **Emolga237** for making my day!

Hope I get reviews from you guys too...maybe you'll get a special shout out ;)

NOW ON WITH THE STORY XD

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As the sun rose and shone in Ash's room, Ash woke up with a killer headache.

Ash: Ow, my head. *sitting up and rubbing his head*

He looked to his side and saw Misty sleeping peacefully beside him.

Ash: _Misty?_ *He suddenly had a very bad thought dawn on him* _Oh God please no._*he checked under the covers and saw that he was wearing his black pants

from the night before, however he was topless.*

He laid back on his bed a bit more relieved.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he remembered most of what happened last night. He remembered the friends and rivals coming to his home. He remembered the cheers he shared with everyone, towards the birthday girl. Then he remembered what happened in the far part of his backyard, the moment he shared with Misty. Drunk or not, he really enjoyed himself, even though Misty wasn't really herself.

Then like a hit to the head, he remembered what happened in his room. He glanced back at his desk, and noticed that his present was still chilling on his desk ready to be opened and appreciated. He remembered for some ridiculous reason, he couldn't give his present to the girl he secretly longed to love, the same girl sleeping next to him on his bed.

He glanced back down at Misty, who was sleeping on her side facing him. He knew that the amount of a headache he was getting, no thanks to the amount of wine he drank last night with Misty, would definitely impact Misty's memory, the way it impacted him, maybe even worse. He recalled the way she acted back at his backyard, she practically stumbled on her every step, and hell, she even called him Ash Ketchup. Yup, she would definitely be in worse shape than he is right now.

He tried his best to not to wake her, as he slowly, but swiftly got off his bed and grabbed his baggy pants (that somehow managed to magically appear next to his bed, yup the magic of anime XD) and made his way to the bathroom to change into them, which was conveniently attached to his room.

When he came out, he decided to go look around for his old pal, Pikachu. He knew that Pikachu wasn't in his room, so he decided to take a look around the bedrooms in hopes to find his furry little yellow friend.

And sure enough, when he reached the room, at the end of the bedroom hallway, he found his best friend, sleeping on a desk facing the window, along with a new and somewhat familiar Pokémon next to it.

Ash: Um, Pikachu, you awake buddy?

Pikachu stirred from his sleep, and slowly opened up his eyes, to see who had awoken him.

Pikachu: Pikapi? Pikachu? *Ash? What's wrong?*

Ash: Um, nothing besides a big headache I have. But um, who's that beside you?

Pikachu turned it's head and found his reunited friend sleeping peacefully beside him.

Pikachu: *smiling slyly* Pikapi, Pichu pi. *Ash? You're telling me you don't know who that is?*

Ash: *somewhat dumbfounded* Uh, it wouldn't hurt to remind me Pikachu.

Pikachu: *sighing* Pikachu pi. *It's Togettic Ash.*

Ash: Togettic? How did it get here? *Somewhat shocked*

Pikachu slowly sitting up, and stretching.

Pikachu: Pikachu pi, chu Pikachupi. *Togettic came late last night to wish Misty a happy birthday.*

Ash: Wow, I didn't even see it last night. *genially surprised*

A sly smile crept over Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikapi chu, cha pika Pikachupi? *Speaking of, Ash did you at least talk to her last night?*

Ash: *a little confused* Uh, who?

Pikachu: *sighing again, but not losing eye contact* Pikachupi. *Misty.*

Ash blushed like a tomato.

Pikachu giggled.

Pikachu: Pika, pikachu pi. *Ah, so you did spend some time with her.* *teasing him.*

Ash: Stop it Pikachu, it wasn't like that at all. *getting angry but not losing the color in his cheeks.*

Pikachu giggled again.

Pikachu: Pikapi, pikachu cha, Pika? *Oh really Ash, then why are you blushing?* *still teasing*

Ash: *red as a volcano now* because it's none of your business!

Pikachu literally fell over laughing.

Ash: Oh laugh it up. *clearly pissed now.*

Pikachu wiping away tears, and trying to die down his laughter.

Pikachu: Pika, pi Pikachupi? *But, did you at least give her the present Ash?*

Ash instantly went from being pissed, to extremely worried.

Pikachu: *now looking at Ash full of concern.* Pikapi, pikachu pi? *Let me guess, you didn't right?

Ash: *sighing* It's not that simple Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikapi, pikachu pi. *Then tell me about it Ash.*

Ash looked at Pikachu a little strictly.

Ash: Why so you can laugh at me some more?

Pikachu got a little hurt.

Pikachu: Pikapi, pikachu pi cha, pichu cha. *Ash, you know I was just teasing you before right?*

Ash turned away from Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikapi! Pikachu pi, chu pikachu. *Ash! don't do this, you know you can talk to me right?*

Ash: Look, it's just last night was weird for me to say the least.

Pikachu: Pikapi, pikachu. *Then let's talk about it Ash*

Ash looked at Togettic still sleeping.

Ash: What about Togettic? It can hear us you know? And I don't want it to tattle to its trainer.

Pikachu looked at Togettic then back to Ash.

Pikachu: Pikapi, chu Pikachu pi. *Ash, Togettic is not an it, it's a she, and besides it can keep a secret.*

Ash was pretty much surprised.

Ash: Huh, I never knew it was a girl.

Pikachu: Pikachu pi. *Now you know.*

Ash: Huh.

Pikachu: Pikapi, pika chu? *Ash what happened last night?*

Ash turned to close the bedroom door, and returned to sit down on the bed, across from the desk. Pikachu noticing Ash's distress, comes to sit beside Ash.

Ash: Pikachu, I don't exactly know what happened last night. *looking down with so much sadness*

Pikachu: Chu? *Ash?*

Ash: We… Well, we were fooling around in the backyard last night, behind that huge bush mom always loved. But, even then Pikachu, Misty wasn't herself, she

was drunk. Then when it came to open the presents, I kinda chickened out and hid in my room. But… it didn't take long for Misty to come looking for me.

And when she found me in my room, I did everything I could to not give her the present, yet at the same time disappointing her on her birthday.

Pikachu: Pikachu? Pikapi? *Ash, what happened next?*

Ash blushed.

Ash: Well, I remember opening a wine bottle for the two of us to celebrate with.

Pikachu literally face palmed itself.

Pikachu: Pikapi! Pikacha! Pikachu pi *Ash! What the hell man?! Even I wouldn't have done that.* *clearly annoyed at his trainer*

Ash: *getting annoyed himself* What else could I have done Pikachu!? I couldn't leave her disappointed, especially on her birthday!

Pikachu: *shaking its head*Pikachu, Pikapi chu. *Please tell me you remember something after the wine?* *almost pleading*

Ash turned crimson red.

Ash: Well, when I woke up today, I noticed Misty was sleeping beside me *pausing a few seconds.* I woke up almost naked too.

Pikachu looked horrified.

Pikachu: Pikachu, pikapi? *Ash, you didn't?*

Ash: *shaking his head* That's what I thought too. But when I looked under the covers, I still had pants on from last night.

Pikachu sunk in the bed clearly relieved. Then something got him up and staring at his trainer's eyes with intensity.

Pikachu: Pikapi, pikachu cha? *Ash you didn't even give her the present last night did you?*

Ash shook his head.

Pikachu: Pikapi, Pikachupi? *Did you at least tell her that you love her?*

Ash again shook his head.

Pikachu was beyond shocked. Pikachu knew that from the little spying he did, that Ash and Misty were really "into it", and that he didn't have the chance to give her the present. That he understood. But what he didn't get, is that his doofus of a trainer didn't gather the courage to say the three simple words that clearly wouldn't have been a problem last night.

Pikachu: Pikapi, pikachu. *Ash I'm disappointed in you* *shaking his head*

Ash laughing slightly.

Ash: Shouldn't the trainer be saying that to his Pokémon, not the other way around?

Pikachu: Pika, chu cha. *Ash, I'm not kidding here.*

Ash put his hands to his face, getting pissed at himself.

Pikachu looked at his trainer and felt total pity towards him.

Pikachu: Pikapi? Pikachu pi, pika chu pikacha. Pikachupi cha? *Ash, be honest here and say it fully out loud. Do you love Misty?*

Ash knew the answer, but he couldn't just admit it out loud, not just yet anyways. Because a) Misty may not actually feel the same way about him (but we all know that is total b.s.) and b) he's totally confused about what happened last night to know for sure. But who could ignore those butterfly feelings at the pit of his stomach, whenever a certain red head is around?

So Ash did what he did best, he breathed in deeply, let out some air, and spoke to Pikachu directly.

Ash: Pikachu, I do like her a lot. But question is, does she?

Pikachu just looked at Ash, totally at a loss of words.

But unknown to them, a certain red headed girl was listening in on their conversation at the other side of the door.

Misty: Oh Ash, you have no idea how much.

She still may be clueless to what happened to her last night at her birthday, but she is not clueless about one thing. And never had been, since she started to know Ash for the guy he really was. She loved him. She always loved him. And always will. But she couldn't just tell him upright, without knowing what on earth even happened last night.

So naturally she sighed, and went downstairs to see the inevitable disaster. (Let's just say thank goodness she was fully clothed in her usual clothing, before she saw the huge mess in the living room. She, well, she figuratively shit herself when she saw the room. Wouldn't you, if you knew you had to clean all that up eventually? I would XD)

As she looked around the messy living room and kitchen she saw most of the guests last night sleeping on floors, chairs and tables.

Misty: Must have been a good night last night.

She saw; Brock sleeping on the kitchen table, Lucy was sleeping on multiple kitchen chairs, (right beside the table, hmmm lol) Professor Oak was sleeping on the living room couch with Delia in his arms (hmmmm lol) all while her three sisters and their boyfriends spread out all over the floors of the kitchen and the living room. But she didn't see May, Dawn, Drew or Paul, not even Gary anywhere.

Misty: Weird, I wonder where they are.

Like on cue, she heard the phone ring from the kitchen wall. As Misty went to answer the phone she did her best to not wake up anyone, as they definitely would be worse off than her.

Misty: Hello?

Girl's voice: Hello? Misty is that you?

Misty: Uh, yeah, but who's this?

Girl's voice: Misty, it's me May!

Misty: Oh May! Wow, sorry that I didn't recognize you.

May: Hey, don't mention it. So um, you busy right now?

Misty looked around the room just to check on the mess. She knew that when everybody else is going to leave eventually, she's gonna be helping out Delia in cleaning the house. Something that she is not looking forward to.

Misty: Not right now I'm not.

May: Oh great! Can you come shopping with me to the mall? I kinda need you there Misty. So will you?

Misty: What do you need me for? Shopping?

May: Not really, (a brief pause) but to talk.

Misty: Oh sure, I'll be there soon.

May: Great, see you there.

As Misty hung up on the phone, she looked herself over, put on her sneakers and head out the door to the mall. But unknown to her, Misty never saw that her potential love (lol) was hiding on the top of the staircase, holding an extra phone that was connected to the same phone line that she was just on. And when Misty left, so did he a few minutes later with a very close yellow friend, wondering what the two girls could possibly be talking about. And wouldn't miss it for the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Ash: 19 Misty: 21 May: 17**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Some very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language and mild sexuality, viewer discretion is advised. Always wanted to say that lol.

**Shout Outs:** Okay first things first, I need to apologize for not uploading sooner. Because my internet was M.I.A and I couldn't do anything about it. -_-'

BUT now that I did find a way to connect to you guys, I'll hopefully update more often, and just because my internet wasn't working, it doesn't mean that I stopped writing ;)

Oh and one more thing; I LOVE your reviews and continued support, so please keep em' coming! :D

LOL and now on with the story! XD

* * *

**Chapter 8**

At the Pallet Mall, Misty and May were walking side by side, eating ice-cream and carrying shopping bags.

Misty: So May, you wanted to talk didn't you?

May: *blushing* Oh, yeah, sorry. I kinda got distracted with the shopping.

Misty: *chuckling* Yea, that happens from time to time.

As the girls sat down on a nearby bench, May looked a little sad.

May: Misty, how do you know if a guy really likes you?

Misty: *caught off guard* Uh, what do you mean?

May: *looking down on her ice-cream* Well, last night, at your party, Drew never really said anything to me. Sure he was sweet, but now I'm starting to think

that he was just being nice.

Misty: What do you mean he didn't really say anything to you?

May: He never really said anything that mattered, just small talk. Even when we danced together, he only talked about how great the backyard was decorated,

or how great the night was.

Misty: *smiled, and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder* You know May; maybe Drew had a lot of things on his mind then. And I'm sure he likes you, he's

just taking his time with you, that's all. You know how he is.

May: *smiling* Yeah, you're right. I guess I got worried about nothing. But Misty, since we're on that topic, what's going on with you and Ash?

Misty: *went from surprised to chuckling and rubbing her hand on the back of her head and blushing, totally anime like," Oh nothing really. What makes you

say that?

May: *eyes narrowing* Then why are you blushing?

Misty: Uh...I'm not blushing.*turning her head away*

May: Misty, you don't have to be embarrassed if you like him. C'mon I like a guy and I'm not embarrassed.

Misty: *turning her head back down to her ice cream* It's complicated May.

May: Misty please? Maybe I can help.

Misty: Well, I kinda had a crush on him after a while when we first met. And from then to the day that we had to split up; I had grown to really like him. Sure at

the beginning he was annoying and at times really arrogant, but when I noticed how much he cared about his Pokémon, I knew he was just a marshmallow on

the inside. But when we split up, that moment really broke my heart. Sure I was smiling and pretending that it didn't really matter to me that much, but that

night, I practically cried myself to sleep.

May: Oh Misty. *On the verge of tears.*

Misty: But as the years gone by, I convinced myself that he was long gone and that he probably forgot all about me and our adventures. But last night, it was

totally different with him. When I re-met him two days ago, I was in shock. Because the Ash that I remembered is a totally different person then he is now.

May: I know! I totally remember how he was all like skinny and practically my height! And now he's a hunk! He's the practical tall, dark and handsome type of

guy! Well, he's your hunk, but still. *giggling*

Misty: *giggling* Thanks May.

May: So what's the problem Misty? He sounds like your dream guy.

Misty: I know, but, things changed on our time apart.

May: What do you mean?

Misty sighed and took a bite from her ice cream before she continued.

Misty: I'm with someone else May.

May was at a total shock.

May: What?! Who?!

Misty: A guy I met a while back.

May: Misty, if Ash find's out, he'll be totally heartbroken.

Misty sighed, and finished her ice-cream.

Misty: I know, but, the longer I'm around Ash, the more of the old feelings come back. And I can't afford that to happen right now.

May: But Misty, what exactly happened last night? Cause after the presents, I didn't see neither you or Ash, so I figured you guys were together.

Misty: *blushing* We were together. We were in his room just fooling around and drinking champagne, the real ones. And well, *blushing even more* this

morning I woke up in his bed.

May's eyes went huge.

May: Misty, you didn't, did you?

Misty: *shaking her head* That's what I thought too. But when I woke up, he wasn't in his room, and I was in that dress from last night. Even though the

dress was only covering my legs.

May: Oh. Well I guess, that's a good thing right?

Misty: Yeah I guess.

After a few moments of silence, while the girls were silently thinking to themselves, May spoke up.

May: Misty, what are you going to do now? I mean, with that guy and Ash. Cause eventually you're going to have to choose between the two of them in the

end, right?

Misty: *sighing* Yea I know. It's just; I don't know what to say to Ash now. Cause I still want to be friends with him, but I can't ignore the feelings that I've

grown to feel for him.

May: It's obvious, isn't it? Tell Ash you love him, and break up with that other guy.

Misty: May, it's not that easy. I've been dating the other guy for almost five years now. And now suddenly I have to break up with him because I met up with

my childhood crush again?

May: Okay, I see your point Misty but, how long have you known Ash compared to him?

Misty thought a moment, before she answered.

Misty: Well, I met Ash when he was starting his journey. But when we split up, I've been with the other guy for almost five years.

May: See? Ash has dibs on you first. No matter how long you two have been apart, you still knew each other, so just add five or so years to that, and ta-da!

You've known Ash longer than the other guy.

Misty: Yea but, I've met the other guy, the second year I was with Ash.

May: Really?...But so what? You still have an extra year with Ash. So you've known Ash a year longer than the other guy. So Ash has dibs first.

Misty: *smiling* Thanks for trying May, but I need to figure this out on my own. And it's not about how long I've known them. It's what I feel towards them that

count.

May: Yea, I guess. C'mon let's go do some more shopping to distract ourselves.

Misty: *laughing* Yea, I could do some distracting.

As the girls go off into another shopping frenzy, Ash and Pikachu came out of hiding from behind a fake tree, not too far from the bench that the girls were sitting and talking on.

Ash: So, I guess I know what Misty thinks of me now.

Pikachu: Pikapi, pikachu pi chu Pikachupi. *Ash, don't forget, Misty said that she still feels for you.*

Ash: Pikachu, you've heard what she said! She has someone else in her life now. I'm just ...her...her childhood crush. *slamming his fist against the fake tree.*

Pikachu: Pikapi. *Ash.* *in a sad tone*

Ash: *smoothing his hand* C'mon let's go home, pal. I kinda need time on my own now.

Pikachu: Pikachu, chu Pikapi? *So you want me to leave you alone when we get home?"

Ash: Yea, can you for a bit?

Pikachu: Pika. *Yea.*

As Ash and Pikachu head for home, all Ash could think is; there is no way he's going to let the other guy win without a fight. And besides he knew that May was right, he had dibs first. But is he man enough to win the fight without chickening out? Well, we're just going to have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. So me very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language and mild sexuality, viewer discretion is advised. Always wanted to say that lol.

**Ash:19 Misty:21**

**Shout Outs:** To be honest, I REALLY appreciate all of your reviews and continued support, because if it weren't for you guys, this story wouldn't be as good as it is now.

Ahh, I don't know why I become so emotional all of a sudden :')

BUT all I can tell you, is that the story will only get even better (hopefully lol)

NOW ON WITH THE STORY XD

P.S. I've posted my very first poll, so please take a look and cast your vote. IT'LL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As Ash and Pikachu returned home from their spying on Misty and May at the Pallet Mall, Delia noticed that Ash wasn't in the highest of spirits.

Delia: Ash? You okay?

Ash faced Pikachu and told him to enjoy the rest of the day. As Pikachu left towards the backyard, Ash almost broke down in front of his mother.

Ash: I just... just don't know what to do anymore mom.

Delia: Oh Ash, what happened?

Delia directed Ash to sit on the living room couch, so she could have one of those rare heart to heart talks with her son.

Ash: It's just that...after all these years I finally know how Misty feels about me. But, she already has another guy in her life...god damn! I feel like such an

idiot! *slamming his fist against the couch*

Delia: Ash... *she noticed that he was about to break into tears* Oh hunny, I'm so sorry.

Ash finally broke down into tears.

Delia: Ash, don't cry...*a flash of inspiration came to Delia* Wait a minute...Ash, it isn't too late to get her back!

Ash looked up confusingly at his mom, tears running down his cheek.

Ash: What?

Delia: Isn't it obvious Ash? Look, it's not like Misty will marry this guy or anything, and as far as you know, their just dating. There is still a chance for you to get

her back. But, you have to be true about this Ash. You know Misty likes you, or at least she has a crush on you. But the real question is, how do you feel

about her?

Ash: *taken by surprise* I don't know mom, I guess were close.

Delia: *shook her head in disappointment* You can do better Ash.

Ash: Well..._Man, what do I say? Sure I like Misty...__Fine I really like her...__But do I really like her enough to make her break up with her boyfriend, so she could _

_ be with me? _

Delia: Well what Ash?

Ash: *sighing* Mom, I can't answer you right now. I need time to think to myself.

Delia: *smiling* Alright Ash, but whatever you decide to do, I just hope that you're making the right decision.

With that, Delia left towards the backyard, and left Ash pondering on the living room couch.

Ash: _Well, mom does have a point. Misty's relationship with that guy, whoever he might be, isn't set in stone, or at least in writing. _

Ash laid back on the couch and remembered last night's events.

Ash: Man, last night was pretty awesome...speaking of which...

He quickly realized that when he left the house to spy on Misty and May, that house was full of people sleeping everywhere, but now there was nobody left.

Ash: That was quick. I wonder when they all left.

Misty: I'm wondering that too.

Ash quickly jumped off the couch with a start, staring at Misty, standing at the entrance to the living room.

Ash: What the hell you doing here?

Misty: Uh, Ash... did you forget that I'm staying here until the end of the month?

Ash: Oh...Right.

Misty: Yeah...

An awkward silence grew between them, until Ash decided to break the tension with more tension. [If that makes any sense.]

Ash: *smirking* I bet your boyfriend must really miss you.

Misty: *in shock* Huh?

Ash: *shaking his head in amazement* Don't "huh" me Misty. You know very well what I'm talking about.

Misty: *getting a little peeved off* Actually I don't Ash. Why don't you fill me in?

Ash angrily chuckled and stormed right up to Misty. Of course this little act of Ash's isn't easily going to scare Misty away.

Ash: *scoffing* You think I don't know Misty? You think that I wouldn't found out about it anyway?

Misty: *shaking her head in disbelief* Do you even hear yourself Ash? You sound like a guy about to burst out of rage, or even jealousy. BESIDES, I can date

anyone I want; I don't have to ask for your permission Ash Ketchum. AND THE FACT THAT YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ME IN ALL

THESE YEARS, is a sure fact that you don't care about me anymore.

Ash: That's not fair.

Misty: NOT FAIR!? I'll tell you what's not fair Ash. IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU KEPT ME WORRYING ABOUT YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS, WHILE YOU NEVER BOTHERED

TO EVEN MAKE A SIMPLE PHONE CALL. *shaking her head, while trying to keep the tears from falling* You know what, *choking back tears* it doesn't

matter anymore. You clearly don't care anymore. Heck, I might even pack up my stuff now and stay over at Rudy's house instead.

Ash: Rudy!? That's the guy you're dating!? That stupid Gym Leader in the Orange Islands!?

Misty: *now more upset then ever* HE'S NOT STUPID ASH! He actually cares what I think; he even calls me from time to time, just to check up on me. And even

when we're together, he treats me like I'm his entire world. AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN LIKE HIM. You never cared about what I thought. Even when we

traveled together. All you cared about was getting your next gym badge, and you're Pokémon. But you NEVER stopped to actually talk to me and see

what I thought. Sure there were times, when you actually listened to me, but that was when we had our lives on the line. And I don't think I have to

remind you about keeping in touch Ash.

Ash couldn't believe what he just heard. He was like what, 12 back then? Of course the only thing that he really cared about was his badges and his Pokémon. But that doesn't mean that he didn't care about his friends any less. In fact, the only person he truly cared about in all his journeys besides his own mother and best friend Brock, was Misty. No matter where he was or who he was with, every little thing reminded him of Misty. From the colorful sunsets, to the orange colored leaves on the ground. Even the littlest of lakes, and every water Pokémon that he ever saw, reminded him of Misty. Now, realizing how much he missed her, he knew that if she left, it will only make him miss her even worse. He couldn't risk losing her again, especially not like last time.

Ash: Misty...

Misty: Don't even Ash. *turns and walks away from him, heading towards the stairs*

Ash couldn't take it anymore. The longing for the one he loved was too much for him. So he did the only thing he could do.

He quickly walked up to her, and grabbed one of her hands, spun her around to face him, and embraced her with a passionate kiss.

He didn't know why he did it. It was like he was possessed by the longing of being with the one person that meant the world to him. But as the kiss went on, he never in his life was as glad to do something so thoughtless.

As they pulled apart, Ash saw that Misty was really crying now.

Ash: Mist...

Misty: Ash...I...

*Misty's cell phone rang*

As Misty fumbled for her phone, Ash got a very bad feeling at the pit of his stomach.

As Misty checked the caller ID, she hesitated while biting her lip, before she answered.

Misty: Hello?

Ash: _I swear, it better not be who I think it is._

Misty_: _Oh, hello Rudy.

Ash: _Ah hell. _

Misty: You what?... But, when did you ge-?

Ash: _This doesn't sound good. _

Misty: You can't! I mean...you don't know where it is.

Ash: _Don't tell me he's..._

Misty: But Rudy you can't... Alright, if your there then, there's no helping it.

Ash: _Oh hell no._

Misty: Alright, see you later. *she sighed and closed her cell phone*

Ash: Don't tell me he's coming here.

Misty: *sighing in defeat* He'll be here tomorrow in the afternoon.

Ash: Great, can't wait. _Yea can't wait, to smash his face in._

* * *

What will happen when Rudy comes over? Well, definitely not a polite tea party. What will really happen? Stick around to find out!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. So me very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language and mild sexuality, viewer discretion is advised. Always wanted to say that lol.

**Ash:19 Misty:21 Rudy:22**

**Shout Outs:** Okay, I need to make something clear. Rudy becomes part of the story now. And he becomes a bad guy-ish. So if you're a fan of Rudy's then I'm

SOOOOOOOOO sorry. It's just he fits into the plot of the story, being the bad guy and all. XD

Oh geez, once again I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for all the Rudy fans out there. Hope you all don't hate me for this. :(

NOW ON WITH THE STORY! XD

P.S. LOVIN' THE REVIEWS! MUCH APPRECIATED! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As the next morning came and went, all Ash could think about is how to win over Misty from a guy that not only is a Gym Leader himself, but is everything Ash always wanted to be. And he hated it.

Ash: Ugh! This is so stupid! *punching the pillow on his bed in his room.*

Pikachu: Pika... *Ash...*

Ash: Pikachu, I honestly don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Misty again. Especially not to a guy like Rudy.

Pikachu: *shaking his head in disappointment* Pikapi, pikachu pi, pika chu, Pikacha? *Ash, you do realize, if you just kept in touch with her, then this wouldn't have happened?*

Ash gave Pikachu an exasperated look.

Ash: You don't have to be remind me Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika chu, Pikapi. *Just saying, Ash*

At that moment the two friends hear the doorbell ring.

Misty: I'll get it!

Delia: Are you expecting someone Misty?

Misty: Oh, sorry, is it okay if a friend of mine visits for a bit?

Delia: How long are they staying?

Misty: Oh not long, he'll leave later tonight.

Delia: Alright, oh, and does Ash know?

There was a brief silence.

Misty: Yes, he does.

Delia: Alright then.

Misty: Thank you Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia: What did we talk about Misty?

Misty: Oh, right, thank you Mrs. K.

Back at Ash's room.

Ash: You got to be kidding me, he's here already? Oh great, just my luck.

Before Ash could leave his room, Pikachu gave him a warning.

Pikachu: Pikapi, Pikachupi pika chu pikachu. *Ash, remember behave yourself when Misty is around.*

Ash narrowed his eyes at Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu, I'm not a Pokémon ok? And don't worry I will. And that goes the same for you.

Pikachu: Pika. *Fine*

As Ash and Pikachu walked down the stairs, they hear a male voice that they haven't heard in years.

Rudy: Oh, hi Misty. How are you?

Misty: Fine. Um, how have you been?

Rudy: Great. Well, a little tired from traveling from the Orange Islands. But I'll be fine.

Misty: Oh.

Rudy: So, are you going to let me in?

Misty: Oh, right, yea, sorry.

As Misty stepped aside, and Rudy stepped inside of Ash's house, the moment when Ash saw Rudy, he immediately had a flashback to the first time that he met Rudy. It was back at the Orange Islands where he was competing for their Orange Islands Pokémon League. Back then, Rudy was a little bit more mature then Ash, and of course he had taken a liking to Misty. Not that Ash was alright with this. It bugged him like nothing ever bugged him before. But of course, he was like what, 11 years old back then? So of course he didn't know how to deal with these strange feelings, but to be better than Rudy in everything.

But now, since Ash had matured himself, he still can't stand the way Rudy looks at Misty, the one he loved ever since he was a little kid. Even though he now knows that he loves her, he still can't stand to share her with any other guy. Especially not the guy who pissed him off when he was younger.

Ash: So, long time no see Rudy.

As Rudy looked up the stairs to the half-way point, and locked eyes with Ash, he was taken aback to actually see how much Ash had grown. He still remembers how he was some annoying little kid, who would only focus on winning his Pokémon battles. But now looking at him, he knew why Misty still likes him, but as far as looks go, Ash was as good looking as Rudy. And that is saying a lot.

Rudy: Yea, it's been a while Ash.

Misty. So, um, Rudy do you want something to drink? *trying to break the awkwardness*

Rudy: *Looking back at Misty* Sure, anything you have, would be good.

Misty: Great, um, you can sit on the couch if you want.

Rudy: Will do *smiling sweetly at her*

Misty: K.

As Misty left towards the kitchen, Ash had to let Rudy know who's the boss around here. Since it's his house and all.

Ash: Look, *storming down the steps towards Rudy* Just because you're here to visit Misty, that doesn't give you an excuse to do whatever you want with her.

Rudy: *sly smiling* And what would you mean by that kid?

Ash: *getting ticked off* You know very well what I mean.

Rudy: *shaking his head and chuckling* You know, as I recall, she's visiting you. So I guess, I could say the same thing to you Ash.

Ash: *now really getting ticked off* Don't piss me off Rudy.

Rudy: *chuckling* Wow, you really haven't changed at all Ash. You still got that tough guy bravado going. But here's the thing. Say what you like, but you can't

change the fact that Misty is MY girlfriend. And honestly, I guess I could thank you for that. If you haven't pulled that disappearing trick you did on her, that

lasted, oh I don't know, 5 YEARS, well then I wouldn't be here now would I Ash?

Pikachu: *clearly ticked off* Pikachuuuu *sparks flying* *What did you just say?*

Rudy: *looking down on Pikachu* Oh, you still got your Pikachu with you? And I thought it be a Raichu by now. Guess I was wrong.

Pikachu: Pikaaaa Pikachuuu... *more sparks flying* *Oh, you did not just...*

Ash: Calm down Pikachu. And besides, Rudy has a point. I guess, I'm still a kid...

Ash turns towards the door.

Pikachu: Pikapi? *Ash?*

Ash: Pikachu...I just...just...need to be alone right now...stay here and watch over Misty.

Then Ash bolted out the door, with tears running down his cheeks.

At that moment Misty came back with a cup of tea in her hands.

Misty: Here Rudy. *hands him the cup and notices Pikachu staring at the open front door, with a worried expression on his face.* What happened? And where's Ash?

Rudy: He probably went out to get some fresh air. So Mist I was thinking that if we could...

Misty: What did you just call me?

Rudy:... Oh, uh, if you don't like it, then I won't call you that anymore.

Misty: No, but what did you say?

Rudy: Mist. But if you don't like it...

Misty: No, it's fine. It's just Ash used call me that when we traveled together...

Rudy: *getting annoyed but contained it* C'mon Misty, let's catch up. *putting an arm around her.*

Suddenly a spark went flying towards Rudy.

Rudy: OW! What the...

As Rudy and Misty turn around, they see a really pissed off Pikachu staring straight at Rudy.

Misty: Pikachu! Apologize!

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu, pika pikachu Pikapi, Pikachupi! *Why! He's the one that hurt Ash, Misty!*

Rudy: Do you know what it's saying Misty?

There was silence from Misty.

Pikachu: Pikachupi, Pika pikachu cha Pikapi? Pikachu pi! *Misty, why do you think he isn't here? It's because of him!*

Rudy: Misty, what is it saying?

There was a brief moment of silence before Misty responded.

Misty: He's just apologizing.

Rudy: Well, that's one long apology. *starting to wrap his arms around Misty again*

Before Pikachu could respond, Misty pulled away.

Misty: Sorry Rudy, but um, I think it'll be best if you leave.

Rudy: You're kidding me right? I just got here.

Misty: I know, but...

Delia: Let him stay here.

Surprised Misty and Rudy turn around to see Ash's mom, holding a purse.

Delia: He's from the Orange Islands right? And I'm sure it's a long travel from here to back at the Islands. I think it'll be best if he stays for the night.

Rudy: Oh, thank you Mrs...

Delia: Ketchum. And yes, I'm Ash's mother.

Rudy: I see. Well, thank you Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia: Don't mention it. Now, if you excuse me. I'm off to go do some shopping.

Misty: Oh! Do you mind if I go with you?

Delia: *looks back to Rudy* But what about your friend?

Misty: Oh he'll be fine. Pikachu can keep Rudy company. Won't you Pikachu?

Pikachu: *evil smiling* Pika Pikachu. *Of course I will.*

Misty: *trying not to giggle* Okay see yea soon guys.

Delia: And don't wreck the house while were gone.

Rudy: Okay we won't, and see you later.

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu! *Buy! Have fun!*

Misty: You too Pikachu. Bye!

As Misty and Ash's mom left the house for shopping, Pikachu turned to Rudy with a full evil grin on his face, with sparks flying while saying:

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachuu. *Don't worry, I will.*


	11. Chapter 11

**The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Some very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mature humor, viewer discretion is advised.

**Drew:18 Rudy:22**

**Shout outs:** WOW. It's been AGES since I updated, mainly it's because of the extended family vacation that I had, with well, my family. And believe me when I say, that I had absolutely NO INTERNET CONNECTION NOWHERE. Seriously, I tried everything to at least update one chapter, but obviously that didn't happen. But still, I just love this chapter. Mainly because, for once Pikachu is in the spotlight, without Ash.

But, there is a little bit of humor in here, that well, MAY offend you. And I really apologize if it did, it just well, it did fit into the plot, and into Pikachu's character.

AND I really love all of your help and reviews, it really means a lot. You know who you are. ;) So thank you, and enjoy this Special Chapter!

**Special Chapter 11 - The Pikachu Chapter**

When we last saw Pikachu, he was left alone at Ash's home, with Rudy. Because of what Rudy said to Ash, it caused Ash to run away, and leave Pikachu behind to take care of Misty. But now, things may not go according to plan...

Rudy: Now Pikachu don't be angry...

Pikachu: Pikaaaa chuu *Why shouldn't I be?* *sparks flying*

Rudy: Look, I may not know what on earth you're saying, but I'm guessing it's because I upset Ash right?

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu. *No duh Sherlock.*

Rudy: I'm guessing that's a yes?

Pikachu: *sighing and relaxing the sparks, for now.* Pika Pikachu chu. *Get a clue already.*

Right now, Pikachu doesn't know if he should be angry at Rudy for making Ash run away like the way he did, or just be plainly irritated at the both of them since they acted just like children. Children fighting over a possession that they both desire. But this time it's not some toy, that's causing the trouble, it's a girl. A girl that they both love.

But somehow, deep down, there is this one feeling that Pikachu's getting, that it's telling him that there is so much more going on than meets the eye.

Rudy: So Pikachu, what do you usually do when your alone like this?

Pikachu: *turning a glare on Rudy* Pika, Pikachu chu Pika, cha Pikachu.*Look, I'm hardly alone like this, so don't get any ideas.*

Rudy: Okay...did I upset you again?

At this point, Pikachu knows that he's getting irritated, or more like impatient with Rudy. Since, well, Rudy can't understand Pikachu. But, if this keeps up, then Pikachu will lose it. And he can't afford that to happen, not now, and especially not in Ash's house. But, in this case, there is only one option left for Pikachu, to keep things from falling into a disaster, even though it may hurt his ego, a little.

Pikachu: Pika, pikachu pi. *no, just pissing me off* *smiling towards Rudy with a sweet tone*

Rudy: Oh okay...looks like we're getting along right?

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu? Pika cha Pikachu pi. *Sure why not? A Pokémon and an a-hole getting along * *in a sweet tone.*

Rudy: Wow, and I thought you hated me.

Pikachu: *sweet tone and smiling* Pika Pikachu pi *Still do a-hole.*

Pikachu almost couldn't help but laugh at Rudy, and his inability to understand what Pikachu is saying. Because when it came down to understanding Pikachu, only those close to Ash could understand what he's saying (or most of it). But speaking to a non-friend of Ash's, while Ash is not here, Pikachu could say just about anything with a smile, and Rudy would take it positively. This is really one of those rare times that Pikachu can have a little bit of fun, of course, if he doesn't get irritated with Rudy first.

Rudy: So, I'm guessing that standing up for Ash was just for show right?

Pikachu: *giving Rudy a total poker face* Pikachu, chu Pikapi. *If it's for Ash then no, it's not a show.*

Rudy: I guess, your agreeing with me right?

Pikachu: *back to fake smiling and sweet tone* Pika, chu Pikachu cha pi *Sure, I'll never agree with you.*

Rudy: Alright since we're getting along, how about we do something together Pikachu?

Pikachu: *trying to keep back a sigh* Pikachu, Pikapi chu pikacha? *Look, how about we look for Ash first?*

Rudy: Well, If you wanna do something else, then I might as well go with you.

Pikachu: *forcing a fake smile* Pika, Pikachu pi. *Yea, in Hell.*

Rudy: Great! Let's go!

Pikachu held back a laugh before they both left to look for Ash.

As Pikachu and Rudy were walking along the sidewalk, looking for Ash, they see a boy with green hair walking towards them, with a worried expression that Pikachu didn't notice.

Pikachu: Pika! *Drew!*

Pikachu ran up to Drew, all smiling, and generally happy. At this point, anybody that Pikachu knows, would be better, then being stuck with that no good Rudy.

Drew: Pikachu? ... Wait, your Ash's Pikachu right?

Pikachu: Pika! *nodding* *Right!*

Drew: Then, where is Ash?

Pikachu looked behind him, and noticed that Rudy was a good few feet behind them. That was the moment he wanted to tell Drew what he did to Ash.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu chu pikachu, pi chu Pikapi. Chu Pikachu. *Drew, that guy over there was being really mean to Ash, and he couldn't take it, so he ran away. I really can't stand Rudy.*

Drew: Uh...What?

Pikachu fell over, anime style.

Then Pikachu got up, and pointed towards Rudy.

Pikachu: Pi...*him* Pika-chu.*bad guy* *shaking his head*

Drew: I'm guessing, that guy, isn't a friend of yours?

Pikachu: Pi. *Right* *nodding*

Drew: Oh.

Finally Rudy caught up with Pikachu and Drew.

Rudy: Don't go running off like that Pikachu. And who's this? A friend of yours?

Drew: Uh, I guess you could say that. I'm Drew.

Rudy: I'm Rudy.

Drew: Rudy? Huh, I swear I heard that name before.

Rudy: Um, maybe something with the Orange Islands League?

Drew: Wait! Aren't you one of the Orange Islands Gym Leaders?

Rudy: *nodding* Yup.

Drew: *turning towards Pikachu.* Well Pikachu, I never knew you had a famous friend.

Pikachu quickly turned away from the both of them, while talking under his breath.

Pikachu: Pi, Pikachu chu. *Yea, and an a-hole.*

Drew: *smiling and turning to face Rudy* So, what were you guys doing here, without Ash?

Rudy: Well, uh, Ash wanted to go out and get some fresh air, and he told Pikachu to keep me company. And so here we are.

Pikachu quickly looked back up at Rudy, giving him a cold stare.

Pikachu: *holding back anger* _Liar. _

Drew: Oh... I see. _Weird. As far as I know, Ash would never leave his Pikachu like that to anyone._

Rudy: So, uh, Pikachu should we move on? *Trying to break the growing silence*

As Rudy pointed to the opposite direction and started to walk away, Drew's cell phone rang. Just like that, curiosity took over Pikachu, while completely ignoring Rudy.

Drew: *taking his cell out and answering it with a warm smile.* Hey May.

Pikachu: Pika? *May?*

Drew: No. Why?

Pikachu: *snapping out it* _Ugh, at this rate, I won't find Ash. Knowing him he could be anywhere by now._ *looking at Rudy* _And, I need to get away from this guy, before I completely go nuts. _

Drew: Sure. When is it? *looking at Pikachu, a little concerned* Hey, um, Pokémon are allowed to come right?

Pikachu: *looking back at Drew* _What? What kind of question is that? _

Drew: Ok, see ya soon...Oh and May?

A moment of silence has passed between a confused Pikachu, an annoyed Rudy, and a worried Drew. You can feel that the atmosphere has changed when Drew had arrived. Before Drew came, Pikachu couldn't even stand to be near Rudy, let alone pretending to even like him. But now because of the simple lie that Rudy has told to Drew, it's only a matter of time before Pikachu goes completely nuts.

Drew: Love you. Be carefull. *closing his cell*

Pikachu: Pi...*Awe* *now getting a little more annoyed* _Honestly_, _Why can't Ash be like that? _

Drew: So, um, do you guys wanna come with me and a few of my friends to a street festival? *Looking at Pikachu.* You know everybody is gonna be there right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika? *Everybody?*

Drew: Yup, and hopefully Ash could join us later.

Pikachu: Pika...*Hopefully* *sad tone*

Rudy: Don't worry Pikachu, I'm gonna be there to keep you company.

Pikachu: *facing Rudy with a tired expression* Pika Pikachu. *Go away already.*

Rudy didn't bother to say anything, he just smiled and shook his head, as if, Rudy just got some kind of joke.

Suddenly, there was a beeping coming from Drew's cell phone.

Drew: It's probably May, hold on.

As Drew read his text message, Pikachu noticed there was something in Rudy's eyes that he hasn't seen before. Not when he argued with Ash, not even when Misty was around. It's something odd, something distant, something calculating. And it scared Pikachu. Well, not that Pikachu would dare to show it anyways. Especially not in front of Rudy.

Drew: Sorry to interrupt you guys, but do you know if Ash has a cellphone? Because I need to tell him when the festival will be.

Pikachu: Pika. Chu Pikachu, pi cha. *Nope. Believe me if he did, he would use it.*

Drew: I'm guessing that's a no?

Pikachu: Pi *Yup* *nodding*

Drew: Well that's just helpful. I mean c'mon. Who doesn't have a cellphone these days?

Drew sighed and raised his hands in exaggeration. Pikachu feels exactly the same way. If Ash had a cell phone, then he would use it, especially to call Misty every now and then. And if he did, Ash wouldn't be in this situation, and Pikachu wouldn't be here stuck with a Gym Leader that not only is seriously starting to piss him off, but is giving him chills at the very same time. Which, normally, would drive any normal person or Pokémon to insanity.

Pikachu: *sighing* Pikapi. Pikachu pi. *Ash. Enough said.*

Dew: Well, I can't let you be on your own Pikachu. Because knowing Ash, when he takes off, he's gone for who knows how long. And I can't be with you until the festival comes around.

Rudy: Hold on, he's not on his own, I'm with him. And Ash himself, told me to take care of him. And besides, when is this festival anyway?

Drew: It's at the end of this month, but May and I need to prepare for it earlier, since we are volunteers in helping out for the festival. And besides, I'm sure that Ash told Pikachu to keep YOU company. Not the other way around.

Rudy: *chuckling nervously* It's the same difference, busy boy.

Drew: Yeah, well, just to be on the safe side, I think it'll be best if Pikachu decides, with whom to stick with.

Rudy: Fine, but I'm sure that if Pikachu goes with you, then Ash's mother, and Misty would be wondering why he isn't with me, to begin with.

That done it, Pikachu won't let Rudy say all of those things that happened back at Ash's house, and twist them into lies. Sure, he was tolerant enough just to pretend that he wasn't angry at Rudy. But making Ash run away with tears, and now making it seem that Ash himself told Rudy to take care of Pikachu; when in fact Pikachu was supposed to take care of Misty. In all honesty, Pikachu just hates it when someone tries to take advantage of him like this, especially when he made Ash cry.

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pikachu pi cha! *That's it! I'm done playing around!* *sparks flying*

Rudy and Drew: *looking at Pikachu shocked* Pikachu?

Pikachu: *staring straight at Rudy* Pikachu! Pi chu Pikachu, chu pikacha! *Listen! You're not my trainer, so I'm not listening to you Rudy!*

Rudy: Pikachu? Why are you so mad?

Pikachu: Pika?! Pikachu pi chu. cha pika pi chu Pikacha! Cha chu pika chu pika pi cha pikachu! *Why?! Well maybe I just can't stand people like you, who try to take advantage of other people and Pokémon! And make it look like you're more superior to them!*

Rudy: *slightly smiling* I knew it, you were faking all along, weren't you?

Pikachu; *sparks still flying* Chu pikachu cha, pika chu cha! *I'm warning you back off, and leave me the hell alone!*

At that moment a strong thunderbolt was sent towards Rudy, leaving a crash that could be heard miles away.

Drew: *eyes and mouth wide open* Pikachu...what have you done?

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Is Rudy alive? Will Ash meet up with Pikachu and Misty again? Will Ash finally give Misty the crystal blue heart necklace? Will Ash finally confess to Misty?

Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! XD


	12. Chapter 12

**The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Some very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language, viewer discretion is advised.

**Shout outs: **I hope you guys liked the other special chapter about Pikachu and his well, drama between him and Rudy. XD And since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you guys the next chapter this soon as well. XD

LOL Hope you guys like this one. :P 3

**Ash:19 Misty:21 Drew:18 Rudy:22**

**Chapter 12**

Last time, we witnessed Pikachu getting seriously pissed off at Rudy, making Pikachu send a powerful thunderbolt towards Rudy, leaving Drew witnessing the whole thing. But now it may seem even after all of that anger, that Pikachu had the heart to leave Rudy alive, for now.

Drew: Pikachu...you didn't do what I think you just did?!

Pikachu: Pi. Pikachu cha. *No, he's just unconscious.*

Drew: So, he's alive?

Pikachu: Chu. Pikacha *nodding once* *Yea, for now.*

Drew: Oh, well we can't just leave him here though.

Pikachu: Pika chu, chu Pikacha. *Go ahead, I'm not touching that.*

Ash: What was that bang about?

Surprised, Drew and Pikachu looked a few feet ahead of them, to see a surprised and worried looking Ash.

Pikachu: Pikapi! *Ash!* *running towards Ash and jumping into his arms, happily*

Drew: Oh, there you are. Where were you?

Ash: Uh, I...had to take care of something.

Pikachu: Pi? *Huh?* *totally confused*

Drew: Oh, well May just called, she said that there will be a Street Festival by the lake in Pallet, at the end of the month. You going?

Ash: Yea, you?

Drew: Yup.

A moment of silence has passed between them, as Ash suddenly thought of something.

Ash: Crap! I don't think I'll be able to go then.

Drew: You do realize it's at the end of the month, right?

Ash: Yea but, that's when Misty is leaving, and I gotta do something before she leaves.

Pikachu: Pikapi, Pikachu chu pikacha? *Ash, what the hell are you talking about?*

Ash: *smiling* Let's just say, something I should have done a while ago.

Pikachu: Pika chu...? *Which is...?*

Ash: *smiling, and then turning his attention to Drew* So Drew, what time does the festival start?

Pikachu: Pika! Chu Pika cha Pikapi! *Oy! Don't just change the subject Ash!*

Ash gave Pikachu "The Look".

Pikachu: *turning away from Ash.* Pika, chu. *Fine, geez.*

Drew: Uh, well, it starts at 8:00pm.

Ash: Okay. I'll try to make it by then.

As Ash and Drew continue talking, Pikachu notices that something burned was stirring on the grass. Something that recently just got fried to a crisp. And when it wakes up, there is bound to be even more trouble. Just like a calm before a storm.

Pikachu: *turning back to Ash, ignoring the fried being on the grass* Pikapi! Pikachu cha Pikachu pi? *Ash! Why won't you tell me what you're planning?*

Ash: *sighing* Pikachu, can you please not concern yourself about this?

Pikachu: Pi. Pikachu pi chu Pikacha *No. Not until you tell me what's going on.*

Drew: I think I better go, I kinda need to be somewhere right now.

Ash: Okay...Wait Drew, do you mind watching Pikachu for me for a while?

Pikachu: *shocked* Pika?! Pikachu pi chu Pikacha!? *What! Since when do I need a babysitter?!*

Drew: Uh, I guess, if he's not going to be trouble.

Ash: *looking strictly at Pikachu and putting him on the ground* You will be good, right pal?

Pikachu: *looking away from Ash* *Pikachu, cha pikacha pi. Cha pi Pikachu. Chu Pikapi? *First you're keeping secrets. Now you're giving me a babysitter. What's next Ash?* *a little disappointed*

Ash: *sighing* Pikachu, I wouldn't call it a secret; it's more like a surprise. Which is why you need to be with Drew for a while.

Drew: Ash, does this surprise have something to do with a certain someone?

Ash: *facing Drew with a total poker face* I wouldn't say that but...

Drew: *smiling slyly* About time Ashy-boy.

Ash: *getting red* Oh shut up.

Pikachu: Pikachu pi chu. *I don't get it.* *totally confused*

Ash: You will...soon enough...I think...anyways go with Drew.

Drew: *chuckling* C'mon Pikachu, let the big man do his own thing. *winking at Ash*

Pikachu: Pika? *Huh?*

Ash: Drew, just...keep this between me and you for now ok?

Drew: Don't worry, I won't tell a single soul.

Ash: Good.

Out of nowhere, a voice boomed from the grass behind them, causing Ash to jump, Drew to raise his eyebrows and Pikachu to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Rudy: WHAT THE HELL AM I?! CHOPPED LIVER!?

Surprised, the three friends turn, to find a now burned Rudy. (Burned as in, his hair is all black and spiked up, and his clothes are singed…. totally anime like)

Ash: *a split second looking at Rudy, and already he's laughing* What...What the...What the hell happened to you?

Rudy: *Totally pissed off* What happened?! Oh I'll tell you what happened. That Pikachu of yours did this to me!

Pikachu: Pika, chu pikacha chu pikacha pi, chu pika *Well, at least now you look more like burned liver, then chopped ones. *totally not amused*

Ash: *looking at Pikachu, a little surprised* Do I even wanna know?

Pikachu: Pi. *Nope* *shaking it's head*

Rudy: Look, I don't care what that rat said. But I DEMAND something to be done about this!

Ash: *now getting peeved off* Okay first, no one insults my Pikachu like that. Second, if you want something to be done about your burns, then go to a hospital. Then again, a mental hospital would fit you better.

Rudy: Really Ash? I think kindergarten will fit you perfectly since you ran away crying like the annoying kid you are.

Right at that moment, you could feel the air around them surge with electricity, well at least from Rudy.

Drew: Uh, Ash did not run away crying.

Rudy: He so did ran away crying, back at his house. What Ash? Can't face the facts?

Ash: You know, I still can't believe Misty hasn't found out what a jerk you are.

Drew: Wait, what? He's dating Misty? But Ash, what about...?

Ash: I know Drew. I'm working on it. And besides it's about time that I took charge for once. *still staring back at the burned Rudy.* And make up for my past mistakes.

Rudy: What? You mean the mistake of leaving her alone for five years, without a single phone call?

Drew: Really Ash? That's kinda low.

Ash: *turning back to Drew* Really Drew? Who's side are you on?

Drew: Just saying, Ash.

Rudy: I honestly don't care what your planning kid, but I'm NOT GONNA LET THAT STUPID RAT GO WITHOUT A FIGHT!

Pikachu: Pika? Pikachu pi? Cha Pikacha! *Really? You want some? Then come and get it!* *stepping closer to Rudy sparks flying*

Right before a fight broke out between Pikachu and Rudy, Ash suddenly got this feeling that fighting won't solve anything right now. And as much as he would love to go a few rounds with Rudy himself, he knows that he has to become the better man in this situation and in the future. Especially before Misty leaves. Because if everything goes according to plan, then by the end of the month, Ash will become a changed man.

Ash: Don't Pikachu. He's not worth it.

Pikachu: *shocked* Pi? Pikachu Pikapi cha pikacha! *What? But Ash I can't let him go like this while he upset you before!*

Ash: Look at him Pikachu, you already punished him. *looking slightly at Rudy, and holding back chuckles*

Rudy: Oh very funny. Look if you're stupid rat wants to fight, then let him fight!

Drew: Rudy, would you stop calling Pikachu a rat? And besides shouldn't gym leaders have some class? And not behave this poorly?

Rudy: Drew, you stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you.

Misty: What's going on here?

Totally surprised, Ash, Pikachu, Drew and Rudy, turn towards Ash's house to find Misty and Delia looking at them with shopping bags in their hands, and confused mixed with shocked expressions.

Ash: Hey Mist, and Mom.

Delia: What on earth is going on here? And what happened to Rudy?

Rudy: *running up to Misty* Misty help me, Ash made Pikachu do this to me.

Misty: What!? Why would he do something like that?!

Delia: Ash! How could you!? As a Pokémon Master I thought you would behave more properly!

Ash: What!? I did nothing! He's lying!

Rudy: *looking directly at Misty, with a pleading look* Please believe me Mist.

Misty looked at Rudy and back to Ash. Then she remembered the conversation between her and May at the Pallet Mall. May was right when she said that in the end, she would have to choose between the boy she loved ever since she was a child, and the boy she loves now. And this is the moment that she dreaded the most.

Misty: *looking straight at Rudy* I believe you.

Rudy: *trying to hold back a smile* Thank you hun.

Rudy then leans in to kiss Misty.

Ash: NO! But Misty...I...I... _C'mon it's now or never Ash!_

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!

Is this the moment that we all waited for? Or is something totally unexpected going to happen? Stay tuned! XD


	13. Chapter 13

**The Love life of a Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Some very creative guy does, but not me.

**Warning:** Contains mild language viewer discretion is advised.

**Ash:19 Misty:21 Drew:18 Rudy:22**

**Shout Outs:** Oh my gosh. Reading your reviews, honestly, makes me really happy. :D But some of you are probably, a little mad, that I ended up at a cliff-hanger. XP

But yea, I REALLY love all of your reviews. :D

Now, get ready, this chapter may be small but its, well, dramatic. :P ENJOY!

**Chapter 13**

Ash: NO! Misty...I...I...

Misty side glanced at Ash, with feeling of regret building in her, as Rudy leans in for the kiss.

*suddenly Misty's cell phone rang*

Instantaneously Rudy pulled away from Misty, hating the timing of her cell phone.

At that moment Misty fumbled for her cell phone while trying to steady her shaking hands. But at the same time, she was really grateful that she literally was saved by the bell.

Misty: H...Hello? *talking to her cell*

Rudy: _Damn, and so close too!_

Ash: *unbelievably relieved* _Oh thank you Lord! _

Drew: _Wow. And I thought that Ash would actually say it. _

Pikachu: *full of suspense* _I can't take much more of this._ *Looking at Ash* _I swear, he's either very lucky or very unlucky. _

Misty: Slow down May! What happened?!

All eyes were on Misty.

Misty: Alright! Hang tight, I'll be there really soon! *closing her cell phone*

Rudy: What happened?

Misty: *shaking her head* A group of idiots forced the Pallet Mall into lock down. May, Dawn, Suzy, and Brock are trapped inside. While Gary and Paul are trying to stop those idiots outside of the mall.

Ash: But, did they say what they wanted?

Misty: Yeah. *A long silent moment passed as Misty was staring at her phone, deciding what to do.* They said they wanted me.

Delia: What for? *shocked*

Misty: I don't know. But I will find out.

Ash: Well then, I'm going as well.

Misty; Ash, you can't! It has nothing to do with you! They want me not you!

Ash: Look Misty, I don't know what they want from you. But this is my town, and as The Pokémon Master I can't let something like this get unpunished. And besides, our friends are trapped in there. And what would happen if you get into serious trouble? Who's going to help you, if I don't?

Rudy: *holding his chin up high* Obviously I will.

Ash: *containing his anger and glaring at Rudy* You can't even protect yourself from Pikachu's thunderbolt.

Rudy: Ah! So you admitted it! *turning back towards Misty* See he really admitted it!

Ash: Rudy can you shut up about that! Right now, I really don't care about your stupid burned ass! Right now what's more important are my town and my friends!

Misty: _Oh, Ash._

Ash: *turning to Pikachu* Let's go pal, we have a mall to save.

Pikachu: Pika! *Right!*

Drew: Ash wait. *walking towards him.* I'm coming with you. Because whoever messes with the one I love, messes with me.

Ash: *looking at Drew, as if they were brothers in arms* That's exactly why I'm going. C'mon let's go.

As Ash, Drew and Pikachu start to walk away, Misty realized what Ash just said.

Misty: _Did he just?..._ *shaking her head as if she was snapping out of it and dropping the shopping bags on the ground* Ash wait!

As Misty runs towards Ash, Delia was smiling towards them.

Delia: _That's my boy... I'm so proud of him._ Be careful you guys and good luck!

Ash: *turning towards his mother, and waving back to her, just in time to see Misty coming up to him* Don't even Mist.

Misty: No Ash, I can't let you go without me. Besides I'm the one they want. Not you.

Ash: But I..._I might as well be honest with her..._Mist I need you to stay here, because If you were to get hurt...then...I...I...wouldn't live with myself if something happened to you. _There I said it. _

Misty: _Oh, Ash. _*suddenly getting an idea* Yea but, without me you wouldn't know why those lunatics are there in the first place, right Ash? *winking at him*

Drew: She does have a point.

Ash gave Drew a "you're not helping" look.

Drew: Just saying. *raising his hands*

Rudy: No. For once I agree with Ash on this. Misty you're staying here.

Misty: *getting ticked off and turning to glare at Rudy* I. AM. NOT. A. POKÉMON. I can do whatever I want. And besides, as a Gym Leader it's my responsibility to help those in need. Right Rudy?

Pikachu: _Ouch,_ _Rudy just got burned. Literally and figuratively. Ha, loser. _

Unknown to Rudy, Ash and Drew were thinking the same thing.

Misty: Let's go. *grabbing Ash and Drew by the arm, and dragging them forward*

Rudy: _That *censored*. _*suddenly remembering something* Misty, what about the baby?

At that moment everybody froze especially Misty and Ash.

Ash: Misty...what is he talking about? *you can practically see betrayal growing in his eyes*

Misty: Nothing. It's some ridiculous excuse to keep me here. *looking at the ground*

Rudy: Oh really it's nothing? Then what about the test? Because I clearly remember the test saying that you were positive.

Ash: Is that true Misty? *shock and betrayal were clearly displayed in his eyes*

Misty: *sighing with sadness while still staring at the ground* It was.

At that moment, Misty couldn't take it anymore. She bolted away with tears running down her cheeks, from the one who used her and the one she couldn't look in the face again. And she knew that her life will never be the same again. But she knew that someone had to pay for this pain. And she couldn't think of anyone better than those idiots keeping her friends captive.


End file.
